The Illusion of Power
by kirauza343
Summary: What if Belle had broken Rumplestiltskin's curse as the Dark One when she kissed him in the Enchanted Forest? Without his powers Rumplestiltskin must find a way to keep Regina on the right track to cast the dark curse and ensure that Snow and David meet and fall in love so that he can be reunited with his son, but without magic it won't be easy…
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little "what if" that came to me, so let's see where it goes! Reviews are always appreciated. The story starts right before the kiss in Skin Deep. Enjoy!**

Rumplestiltskin leaned in towards the beauty sitting on his spinning wheel. "Why did you come back?" he asked. While he was overjoyed that Belle returned, Rumplestiltskin couldn't figure out why she had. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I wasn't going to," Belle admitted, her gaze never leaving Rumplestiltskin's. "But then…something changed my mind," she said. Silence followed as Belle leaned in closer, and Rumplestiltskin knew what was coming. Still, nothing surprised the Dark One more than feeling the beauty's lips upon his own. A tingling sensation filled his body as Belle gently pulled away from the kiss.

"What's happening?" Rumplestiltskin mumbled, as he opened his eyes. Belle smiled as she watched true love's kiss work.

"Kiss me again, it's working," Belle said, placing her hands upon his shoulders. Rumplestiltskin didn't understand what was going on, and the magic going through him dizzied him.

"What is?" Rumplestiltskin asked, sounding human for the first time in all the months that Belle had known him, for the first time in centuries. He could see the happiness in Belle's eyes, but wasn't sure what caused it.

"Any curse can be broken," Belle said excitedly, and Rumplestiltskin finally realized what was happening. He immediately stood and backed away, only to fall when he found his weight was too much for his old injury.

"What have you done?!" Rumplestiltskin demanded in equal parts rage and horror. Belle looked confused, having thought he would be glad to be rid of the curse. By now, Rumplestiltskin had shed all of scaly skin and looked like a normal man, the man he was centuries ago. "What have you done?!" he demanded once more, sounding even more angry and desperate. "Who knows that?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, trying to regain control but sure enough, the magic was gone.

"I-I-I don't know she, uh…she—she-" Belle stammered, taken aback by his sudden fury. Rumplestiltskin's now-brown eyes filled with a terrible rage.

"She," Rumplestiltskin said bitterly. "Damn that Regina!" he growled, using the wall to help him stand. Belle snapped out of her trance and rushed over to assist him. "Stay away from me!" he hissed, swatting her innocent hands away.

"I thought you would be happy to be rid of that curse," Belle said, digging deep down to find the courage she needed to face this situation. Rumplestiltskin looked at her in anger before it slowly turned to pain and sadness. Belle herself was near tears, completely caught off guard by his reaction to a simple kiss.

"Are you happy now that you've slain the beast?" Rumplestiltskin said bitterly and mockingly, and Belle felt anger rise inside of her.

"Don't you understand? This means it's true love! I love you!" Belle argued fiercely, hurt and angry that Rumplestiltskin would believe she would hurt him. Her confession seemed to surprise Rumplestiltskin, but he stayed silent. "Please, say something," Belle pleaded. Rumplestiltskin let out a defeated sigh.

"Leave," he said coldly, pointing a finger at the door even though he knew Belle knew her way around the castle. Rumplestiltskin refused to look at her, and Belle defiantly refused to budge.

"Why? Because you don't think I can love you? Why can't you believe that I do?" Belle demanded. That moment she decided not to give up, not now. Rumplestiltskin finally looked in her eyes and was surprised to find sincerity. He couldn't believe that she spoke true, yet nothing about her screamed that she lied. Rumplestiltskin was almost speechless.

"Because no one, no one could ever, ever love me," Rumplestiltskin said sadly. Belle placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him again, this time with a faint smile on lips.

"Well you're wrong, because I do. And I know you love me, otherwise the kiss wouldn't have worked," Belle said gently, and Rumplestiltskin was torn. He loved Belle, but she had just taken his powers and therefore his only way to find Baelfire. Without magic, centuries of planning had been undone, and with the curse broken he didn't have centuries anymore to readjust his plans. "Does magic really mean that much to you?" Belle asked incredulously after receiving no response.

"Magic was the only way I could reunite with my son," Rumplestiltskin confessed, his voice unreadable. He walked past Belle, using the wall to support the weight on his bad leg, and took a seat back at the spinning wheel. Belle's eyes widened as she understood what he meant.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Belle said sincerely, standing transfixed in her spot. "Surely there must be another way, other people can use magic," she said, eager to fix everything.

"It's not that simple," Rumplestiltskin said. He had already given the curse to Maleficent, but Regina didn't have a reason to cast it yet, and the eventual savior couldn't be born since her parents hadn't met yet. Still, there was power in words…

"What happened to your son? If he's missing I want to help find him; this is my fault after all," Belle said, and Rumplestiltskin turned to face her with a curious expression on his face. Belle walked over and sat back on the wheel, in the same spot she sat not minutes before.

"After I tell my tale, I'm not sure you'll want to dearie," Rumplestiltskin said coldly, putting up his walls once again and causing Belle to frown. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said sadly when Belle refused to move. "It all began almost three centuries ago…" Rumplestiltskin said as he began to launch into his life story, leaving out no detail. Part of him couldn't wait for something to be horrible enough to chase her off, but even though she obviously disproved of some of his actions Belle stayed still until the end.

"And this curse, you're sure it's the only way to find Baelfire?" Belle asked, digesting the story. Part of her was horrified by some of his past actions, but another part saw the kind man he used to be before everything happened.

"It was. It will be impossible to get Regina to cast the curse if I'm not the Dark One. There are many events that require me to complete," Rumplestiltskin said, feeling relieved after having confessed everything. Belle looked thoughtful much to Rumplestiltskin's surprise.

"But she doesn't know you aren't the Dark One anymore. Everyone still thinks you have your magic," Belle pointed out, and Rumplestiltskin understood what she meant.

"Yes, but I don't exactly look the part anymore," Rumplestiltskin argued, gesturing from his normal skin to his limp. Belle giggled.

"So, you say it's a spell that makes blending in easier. Besides, I told you I would help, and I will. You have enough magical objects here that I'm sure we could convince someone that you're still the Dark One if we have to," Belle said, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but be impressed. He allowed himself to feel hopeful for a moment.

"It won't be easy, and many people may die to get this curse to work," Rumplestiltskin warned, and Belle gave him a frown.

"You said that most of the deaths have already occurred. You aren't getting rid of me that easy," Belle said, recognizing the weak effort to scare her off. "We'll make this work and we will find your son," Belle said with a fierce determination. Rumplestiltskin let out a low chuckle.

"You really aren't going anywhere are you?" he asked, with a pleasant incredulity. Belle smiled.

"Nowhere. Now, what do we need to do first?" Belle asked.

"We need to turn a shepherd into a prince," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank my eight followers and my one reviewer, so here's another chapter :)**

It wasn't quite dawn yet while Rumplestiltskin prepared for the journey ahead of him. Already he wasn't looking forward to walking any amount of distance with his limp, but Belle fortunately already readied the carriage. She stood waiting for him when Rumplestiltskin took his first steps out of the castle. He wore simple peasant clothes and carried a staff to better play the part of Dark One in disguise.

"I should reach King George's kingdom in a few days. Once I bring the new James to him I will be back as soon as possible. I'll be gone few a few weeks if everything works out according to plan, which I have no doubt it will. This is the easy part," Rumplestiltskin said as Belle helped him into the carriage.

"How can I help during that time?" Belle asked, refusing to stand by and do nothing. Rumplestiltskin, beginning to expect that response, gave her a small smile.

"I need you to leave the castle," Rumplestiltskin began. Belle looked ready to protest when Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "I'm not sending you away; I've tried that already. However, Regina knows you tried to kiss me. She knows that would result in either the loss of my powers or me throwing you out. If she finds out you're here she'll know my curse is broken," Rumplestiltskin explained, and Belle thought it over.

"All right. Where am I going?" Belle asked, assuming Rumplestiltskin had an idea of where she should go. She could tell by the smile on his face that she assumed correctly.

"Wherever you wish. However, I do ask that you visit Sherwood Forest on your journey. I hear it's wonderful this time of year and I believe you already have an acquaintance there," Rumplestiltskin said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You want me to get the wand back," Belle deduced with a small smirk on her face, feeling pleased with herself for discovering what he really wanted.

"We're going to need some magic for this and I believe he'll trust you, especially when you tell him I threw you out," Rumplestiltskin said. "Or, tell him whatever you wish for all I care so long as it's the same story you tell everyone else," he said nonchalantly.

"Then I believe you threw me out after you grew bored with me. That seems like something the Dark One would do yes?" Belle asked, partially teasing. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"That sounds about right actually. For all intents and purposes, the kiss never happened," Rumplestiltskin said. "I would offer you a horse, but-"

"But you wouldn't have given a horse to the poor girl you kicked out," Belle said, finishing his sentence for him with a smile. "Be careful. Once I get the wand I'll return," she said, turning more serious for their farewell.

"No, you can't return here; it's too dangerous. I will make my way to Nottingham when my business is concluded," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then I will see you in Nottingham in a few weeks," Belle said. Rumplestiltskin gave her a small smile and wondered what on earth he did to deserve her.

"Stay away from the sheriff. I'm sure Robin Hood will find you when you reach the forest, but don't take any unnecessary risks. I can't just magic you out of any situation you find yourself in. And whatever you do, please avoid Regina at all costs. If she realizes that I love you, there's no telling what she'll do to you to get me," Rumplestiltskin said, blushing slightly when he realized what he said. Belle gave him a reassuring smile, not missing a word he said.

"I'll be fine. Now, you stay safe as well. The Dark One has a lot of enemies, and no magic to turn them into snails with," Belle teased. She got on her toes as Rumplestiltskin leaned over and the two shared a brief, loving kiss. "I love you, and I'll see you soon," Belle said smiling. Rumplestiltskin smiled and gave slight pull on the reins to get the horse to begin moving. Belle watched him until the carriage disappeared in the distance and quickly gathered the few things she would need for her trip.

* * *

"So this is how you treat my gifts? You really must be more careful," Rumplestiltskin said smirking as he made his way towards King George. The king frowned at the Dark One, not recognizing him.

"Who are you?" he asked, preparing to summon the guards to deal with this intruder. With a high pitched giggle Rumplestiltskin removed his hood.

"I've had some work done. It really makes a difference doesn't it?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he closed the gap. "And now, for the reason I'm here," he said smirking as he looked upon the body of James. Curious, Rumplestiltskin wondered if David still looked exactly like him.

"We must strike another deal. I want my son back," George said, sounding like a concerned, desperate father. Rumplestiltskin forced himself to remain cool and detached even though he could very much sympathize with the old king's plight. "I'll give you anything," he pleaded, though his plea held all power of a king.

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smile, but George was far from amused.

"What do you want?" George demanded calmly and coolly, not in the mood to deal with the Dark One's games.

"Something simple really. There is a fairy godmother who is patron to your family. I wish to know her whereabouts," Rumplestiltskin said innocently. George stayed silent for a moment but soon enough Rumplestiltskin had his response.

"Done," George answered quietly. Rumplestiltskin let out another high pitched giggle, pleased with himself so far. "Now tell me, how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?" George asked, sounding determined.

"Bring him back? That's out of the question; he's dead. Magic can do many things, but not that!" Rumplestiltskin said, using all of his usual flair. George was quickly growing impatient with the imp's words and deals.

"But you just said-"

"Nothing about resurrection," Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

"Then my kingdom…is lost," George said in despair. "I am alone," he said, not caring about the Dark One's opinion of him. George placed his hands against the table to brace himself and Rumplestiltskin walked closer.

"Oh dear, oh dearie dearie dear. Did I not tell you that I can have your son slay the dragon?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smirk, gaining George's attention. "And am I not a man of my word?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I thought you said he was gone forever!" George snapped, completely finished with the games. Rumplestiltskin kept the smirk on his face as he replied.

"Oh that he is, but his brother-"

"His what?!" George asked, completely taken off guard by the news.

"His twin brother. Did I not mention, there was another?" Rumplestiltskin asked, feigning deep thought, before letting out another eerie laugh.

* * *

Carrying little more than a basket Belle made her way through Sherwood Forest for the second time in her life. The forest was just as expansive as she remembered it, and she wondered how on earth she would find Robin Hood. She continued walking, confident she would eventually find someone and before long she heard several riders on horseback coming behind her. "Good day," Belle said as she stepped out of the way. Her heart froze as she recognized one of the men from the last time she was in this forest.

"Hold on a moment," the man said as the rest of the riders stopped. "Well, well, if it isn't the Dark One's wench," the Sheriff said with a smirk. Belle frowned and realized she would need to be very careful. Keeping her chin held high, she continued walking. The Sheriff immediately cut her off by leading his horse right in front of her.

"Excuse me, I have urgent business," Belle said politely and calmly. She made another move to walk past the Sheriff, but he would not let her pass.

"You can get on your way as soon as you pay the tax," the Sheriff said, and Belle froze. She hadn't brought much money, after all, the Dark One wouldn't have given anything to a woman he threw out of his home. "If you don't have the money, I'm sure we can find some other way for you to pay," the Sheriff said and his fellow riders snickered.

"How much is the tax?" Belle asked calmly, refusing to show any fear in front of these brutes. She knew the best chance she had would be to act as if she had the money.

"Fifty gold pieces," the Sheriff said smirking. Belle frowned.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Belle argued, realizing they had no intention of letting her pay even if she did happen to have to money. She quickly glanced around her, looking for some way to get away when an arrow flew past her and nailed one of the riders.

"It's Hood, let's get out of here!" the Sheriff ordered and he and the riders quickly escaped. Belle breathed a sigh of relief as men appeared from the trees, including a very familiar one.

"Wait, I remember you…you're the girl that saved me from the Dark One!" Robin said, recognizing Belle immediately. "I thought you said you weren't going to leave?" Robin asked, remembering the day she freed him very well.

"He grew bored of me and threw me out," Belle said, taking special care to sound as unaffected as possible, though she couldn't help but feel happy to see him again. "It's nice to see you made it out all right," she added.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Robin Hood, and this is my band of Merry Men. What brings you to Sherwood Forest?" Robin asked.

"I'm Belle, and I was hoping you might help me. My father is dying," Belle lied. Robin Hood gave her a smile.

"I may be able to help you, and it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. Come on, let's get you to camp," Robin said, gently leading her into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Just a heads up, some of Rumple's deals won't turn out very differently which means some of his parts won't be anything new, such as this one. His side will really start picking up once he has to deal with Regina again, I promise :) Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows, and I hope you enjoy!**

The first thing Belle noticed when they reached the camp was the sheer number of homes hidden in the trees. "How many of you are there?" she asked incredulously, losing count of how many dwellings she saw. Robin grinned.

"A lot. The Sheriff of Nottingham has no shortage of enemies and I'm sure you can see why," Robin said, leading her towards the center of the camp.

"Thank you for saving me earlier," Belle said with a smile.

"It was the least I could do after you saved me. Come on, I want you to meet someone. Well, two someones," Robin said with a grin, and Belle had a pretty good idea who he was taking her to. Sure enough, Robin led her to a young woman holding a small babe of only a few months, if that old. "This is Marian and our son, Richard. Marian, this is Belle, the woman who saved me from the Dark One," Robin said, making the introductions.

"Thank you so much for saving my husband. It's nice to see that you managed to escape from that monster," Marian said, and Belle had to bite her tongue. "What brings you to Sherwood Forest?" she asked.

"My father is dying. When I let Robin go, he stole a magic wand. Rumplestiltskin was furious for days and when he searched for Robin he couldn't find him. I was hoping Robin might still have the wand so I can save my papa," Belle explained, choosing her words carefully. She left out the part of Rumplestiltskin sparing him since everything hinged on him relying on his reputation in the absence of his magic.

"I'm sorry to have left you with him like that. I hope he didn't take it out too badly on you. Luckily, I do still have the wand," Robin said, unlocking a chest and handing her the wand. "We have plenty of horses so take one with you when you go. A horse will be a lot faster than walking," he said sympathetically, and Belle felt bad about lying to him.

"Thank you, for everything," Belle said sincerely and Robin smiled.

"If you ever need anything you can always come to us. Whenever you're in Sherwood Forest and you want to find us, just blow this whistle," Robin said, handing her a small object. "It's too high pitched for us to hear so the Sheriff won't be able to find you, but the animals will hear and they will lead us to you. Are you going to stay the night or do you need to find your father immediately?" Robin asked.

"As soon as possible, so I'm afraid I need to leave. Once my father's life has been saved, I think I'll come back. I want to help you with the Sheriff of Nottingham," Belle said.

"Then we look forward to seeing you again someday," Marian said smiling. "Farewell, Belle," she said, and without another word Robin showed Belle to a horse and she departed. As she rode, Belle thought for a moment. She would need to go somewhere to avoid raising suspicions among Marian and Robin, and she had a few weeks before Rumplestiltskin would get to Nottingham, so Belle decided to do exactly what she said: see her father.

* * *

The farm brought back many memories for Rumplestiltskin. He took a nice long moment to look upon the farm animals and remember the past, before everything went downhill. Rumplestiltskin wasn't looking forward to tearing a son away from his parent, but he took comfort in the knowledge that everything would work out for the future prince in the end. David appeared to be arguing about love with his mother.

"When are you going to learn? You can't have everything," Ruth said gently, with a sad smile on her face. Right on cue, Rumplestiltskin knew it was time for his entrance.

"Or perhaps he can," Rumplestiltskin said stepping forward, still 'disguised' as a poor peasant. Ruth seemed confused for a moment until recognition sunk in. David looked between the two in confusion. Rumplestiltskin let out a high pitched giggle.

"There's something I need to tell you…do you mind?" Ruth said, directing the second part to Rumplestiltskin.

"Go right ahead dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with none of his usual flair. He watched in a reflective silence as Ruth explained their previous deal and revealed the existence of David's twin brother. Rumplestiltskin took a swig from his flask while he waited for them to be finished, but he knew they didn't have much time. "I hate to interrupt this tender moment. Time is of the essence," Rumplestiltskin said reluctantly.

"Mother, wait in the house while I deal with this," David said gently, and Rumplestiltskin inwardly smiled. _You'll make quite the prince_, he thought. "What do you want from me?" David asked as he closed the distance between himself and Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh not me dearie, the king," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile, slipping back into the role he had to play. "He needs a prince to slay a dragon," he said, making a dramatic stabbing gesture in case David didn't quite understand what he meant.

"I'm not a dragon slayer," David pointed out with a shake of his head. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Oh, but your brother was. This newfound kinship will be your salvation. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of the rest. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas," Rumplestiltskin explained, being as theatrical as always.

"And what's in it for you?" David asked, suspicious.

"What's in it for me is my business; what you should be asking is what's in it for you?" Rumplestiltskin pointed out, skillfully maneuvering the conversation back on track. "You do this, and your poor mother…well the king will make sure she never wants for anything ever again. Your farm will be saved and you, should you survive, you shall come home the conquering hero!" Rumplestiltskin said. "Now don't tell me you don't want that," Rumplestiltskin said, noticing the dumbstruck look on David's face. David thought for a moment.

"I don't have a choice do I?" David asked in sudden realization.

"Oh everyone has a choice dearie…just make sure it's the right one," Rumplestiltskin warned ominously. David thought for a moment.

"I'll do it. Just let me say goodbye to my mother," David requested, and Rumplestiltskin gestured for him to go ahead. Rumplestiltskin felt a twinge of regret watching the pair say their farewells, but reminded himself that he had to do this to find his son.

"Finished now?" Rumplestiltskin asked when David returned. The shepherd nodded in response. "Good, very good. Come along now," he said, showing David to the carriage. David hesitated, giving Rumplestiltskin as skeptical look.

"I thought you were supposed to be the Dark One. Can't you just, I don't know, magic us there?" David asked with a frown.

"Didn't you know? All magic, comes with a price, and I see no need for magic when a carriage will suffice," Rumplestiltskin said casually, taking special care not to make it seem like his injured foot hindered him as he got in the carriage. He let out a high pitched giggle. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked. Without a word David got into the carriage, and the long journey began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina should be showing up soon, and I can promise that that will be pretty interesting…until then, enjoy!**

As he rode away from King George's castle, Rumplestiltskin puzzled over the next step in making sure the curse would be enacted. He had plenty of time before Snow and Charming needed his aid again, but having to rely on carriages rather than magic was taking more time than he hoped it would. From what he had gathered from his visions, he had a fairy godmother to kill, but Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how to do that without magic, not to mention the fact the Belle would be furious.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin muttered, still surprised the beauty wanted to help even after learning everything. He wondered how her side was going and hoped she was safe. Part of him was relieved she broke his curse, but the rest of him missed the magic that had been a part of him for almost three centuries. Rumplestiltskin quickened the horses' pace, realizing he would have to deal with Cinderella before returning. Quickly thinking, he pulled out a quill, ink, and paper and began to write. When he was finished, he attached it to a dove. "Take this to Belle," Rumplestiltskin whispered to the animal, still enchanted to find whoever Rumplestiltskin needed it to.

Rumplestiltskin made better time than he thought he would, though he was already later than he should be. The fairy godmother was already speaking with Cinderella, and Rumplestiltskin knew he would have to think fast. He pulled out a potion and tossed it at the fairy godmother, thankful he hadn't used it earlier. When the vial broke and the potion hit the fairy, she vanished, whisked off to a far off location. Part of him wished he had found a way to kill the fairy, but Rumplestiltskin quickly reminded himself that it was a different fairy that took Baelfire from him.

"What did you do?" Cinderella asked, horrified as Rumplestiltskin knelt and picked up the wand, careful to avoid making his limp obvious.

"Now now, I got what I wanted. There's no need to be frightened," Rumplestiltskin said, jumping into his trademark theatricality. It was obvious his words did little to appease the poor the girl who looked absolutely terrified.

"No need? You just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me," Cinderella said, fairly calm but Rumplestiltskin could see the anger in her eyes. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't killed her fairy godmother, Rumplestiltskin continued.

"Was she? Do you know what this is?" he asked tauntingly, waving the wand back and forth. A smile formed on Cinderella's face as she watched the wand.

"Pure magic," she said dreamily.

"Pure evil," Rumplestiltskin corrected with a smirk. "Trust me. I've done you a favor. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you've still got something to go back to," Rumplestiltskin said. Cinderella looked absolutely miserable.

"My life…it's wretched," Cinderella said, feeling dejected.

"Then change it," Rumplestiltskin said, feeling no sympathy for the girl. "You can't handle this," he added, almost taunting her to challenge him. Rumplestiltskin turned to leave and inwardly smirked when he felt the girl follow him.

"Wait, please wait. I can handle it. Please, I will do anything to get out of here, anything," Cinderella pleaded, getting in Rumplestiltskin's way. _That's it dearie_, he thought.

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do you know how to use that wand, Mr…" Cinderella asked.

"Rumplestiltskin," Rumplestiltskin greeted, giving his trademark bow as best as he could. "And yes, of course I do," he said, a little annoyed by the girls ignorance.

"Then help me," Cinderella pleaded. Rumplestiltskin smirked as he resumed his standing position.

"Well, if I do, and you can indeed shoulder the uh…. consequences, then you'll owe me a favor," Rumplestiltskin said, preparing for the deal. Cinderella answered immediately, giving no thought to what this favor might me.

"Name it, what do you want?" Cinderella asked, eager to be through with dealing with this man.

"Something…precious," Rumplestiltskin said vaguely, and Cinderella was obviously confused.

"But I have nothing," she pointed out.

"Oh, but you will. With this will come more riches than you know," Rumplestiltskin said, smirking. Knowing the future had many benefits.

"I care nothing for riches. I'll give you anything you want, just get me out of here!" Cinderella pleaded. _You'll regret that one dearie,_ Rumplestiltskin thought sadly.

"Now we're talking," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

"Well, how does it work?" Cinderella asked, curious.

"Fear not. My needs are small, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line," Rumplestiltskin said, pulling out a document. "Do we have a deal?" he asked, and Cinderella wasted no time on answering.

"Yes, yes thank you!" Cinderella said with a smile on her face. She quickly signed the document without even reading over it. _Foolish girl,_ Rumplestiltskin thought with an inward sigh. He looked over the document, and with a wave of the wand Cinderella found herself in a beautiful blue ball gown.

"There," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk, pleased to have finished this deal. Cinderella eyed the slippers curiously.

"Glass?" she asked skeptically.

"Every story needs a memorable detail," Rumplestiltskin said dismissively. "Let's see how they fit shall we?" he suggested, and sure enough they fit perfectly on Cinderella's petite feet. "Now, you have a good time but be sure to watch the clock," Rumplestiltskin said with a giggle as he left the girl to her own devices. "Next stop, Nottingham," Rumplestiltskin muttered with a smile on his face as he began that journey.

* * *

Belle smiled as her father's castle came closer into view. Part her felt anxious, having not seen her father in months, but the rest of her was ecstatic to have the chance to see him again after so long. She quickened the horse's pace and managed to reach the castle before sundown. The guards recognized her immediately and ushered her in. When she reached the throne room, her father stood there, dumfounded.

"Belle," Maurice stammered, and Belle was barely holding back tears of joy. "You're here…but how?" he asked as he embraced his daughter for the first time in months.

"Papa, it's good to see you again," Belle said, gently pulling away. "Rumplestiltskin, he threw me out. He claimed he was bored with me," she lied. Belle had practiced the lie often enough that it was now very convincing.

"Gaston, he…he went missing not too long ago. He said something about going to rescue you and he never came back. I'm sorry," Maurice said, overwhelmed by everything. Belle pulled him into another tight hug.

"As am I. But now we're together again, but I can't stay for long," Belle admitted reluctantly, hiding what she knew about Gaston. Maurice quickly pulled away.

"Why not?" he asked, not understanding why she would need to leave. Belle mentally cursed herself for not thinking this all the way through.

"There is something I must do," Belle answered, deciding that the vaguer she answered the better. Maurice shook his head.

"No. I just got you back and you have duties to uphold," Maurice argued. "You must resume your life the way it was," he continued. Belle sighed.

"I can't. No one decides my fate but me," Belle said gently, hoping to get through to him. Maurice's face hardened, sending a shiver down Belle's spine.

"He's corrupted you hasn't he? Gods, what has this beast done to you?" Maurice asked, his expression pained. "Don't worry, I'll get you back. I'll get my Belle back," he said, making a motion to the guards who immediately grabbed her. "Take her to the tower. We must remove the taint on her soul," Maurice said ominously.

"What?! Papa, what are you doing?" Belle asked, horrified. "Stop!" she pleaded as the guards led her up the tower. Belle was thrown into the room and the door was locked behind her. She kicked the wall in frustration and looked through her basket, thankful they hadn't taken it from her. Belle pulled out the magic wand and looked it over, wondering how to use it. She gave a small wave and all of a sudden she couldn't see her own body. Getting an idea, Belle slammed on the door to get a guard's attention. The door soon opened and a guard walked in.

"What the?" the guard muttered, looking around and seeing nothing. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Belle slipped past the guard and down the tower, unseen by anyone. She didn't even bother to grab a horse and instead ran until the castle was out of sight. Careful to make sure no one saw her use magic, Belle waved the wand again, becoming visible once more. Belle glanced one last time at the direction of the castle and turned, beginning the journey to Sherwood Forest with tears in her eyes. As she walked, Belle saw a dove appear and soon enough it landed on her hand.

"Hello," Belle said curiously, then realized there was paper attached to the bird's foot. She removed the parchment and unrolled it as she took a seat against a nearby tree. Belle smiled as she read over the words.

_Dearest Belle,_

_Everything's going well on my side. David is now James, and soon enough he will meet his true love. It took me a little longer than I hoped it would, so I must start the deal with Cinderella before I make my way to Nottingham. As much as I don't like it, I will try not to kill the fairy godmother, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. Once I finish with that, I will be in Nottingham. I have a few months before my services are needed again, but once they are things will start getting very interesting._

_I hope you've had no problems in Sherwood Forest. I regret having to put you in a dangerous situation, but there was no other way. Thank you, for everything. I know my initial reaction to you breaking my curse was a bit cold, but I have to admit I feel somewhat relieved. Thank you for staying even after learning everything. _

_I love you, and I will see you soon,_

_R_

It was short and simple, but sweet nonetheless. Belle quickly wrote out a response and attached it to the dove. With a new found strength, Belle stood and continued, back to Sherwood Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to have this one up earlier, but I didn't get a chance to write yesterday. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but thank you for the favorites and follows!**

The carriage ride to Sherwood Forest was an uneventful one. Rumplestiltskin was watching the road, eager to get to Nottingham when a dove landed on his finger. "Hello there little one," he said with a smile, taking the note that was attached to its foot. The dove sat beside Rumplestiltskin as he read over the letter.

_Rumple,_

_I'm so happy to hear that everything's going well! I hope you won't have to kill the fairy, and I thank you for trying to find an alternative way of getting her wand. It's nice to know we'll have some peace and quiet before we really have to start working._

_In other news, I managed to get the wand from Robin Hood with no problems at all. I finished quickly enough that I decided to visit my father while you were away. While it was not the best idea I've ever had, I am on my way back to Sherwood Forest. Before you begin to fret, I am perfectly fine and unharmed._

_Thank you for sending your note! It meant a lot to me to receive it, and I hope you will find a similar joy in mine. I am sorry, so very sorry, about potentially keeping you and your son separated. I will do everything in my power to reunite the two of you. We will find him!_

_I love you,_

_Belle_

Rumplestiltskin smiled, pleased to know that Belle was safe. He picked up a quill and was about to respond when an arrow whizzed past his head. Rumplestiltskin's head snapped up, and before he knew it he was completely surrounded by men. He pulled his hood up in an attempt to keep his identity hidden, though only Robin Hood or the Sheriff knew what he looked like.

"I'm afraid we're going to need all of your money," a voice said, stepping out from the trees. "And if you lack money, then we'll just have to take the horse," he continued, and Rumplestiltskin immediately recognized him as Robin Hood.

"Here," Rumplestiltskin said, tossing the man a bag of coins. He was careful to use his normal voice, not the Rumplestiltskin voice everyone else heard. Robin Hood frowned, and approached the carriage.

"Remove your hood sir," Robin Hood said, wanting a look at the stranger's face. When Rumplestiltskin did not move, Robin grabbed the letter, eager to get rid of his suspicion that the man was a spy for the sheriff. Rumplestiltskin tensed up, knowing what was to come.

"Do you think this guy's working for the sheriff?" one of the men asked, noticing the shocked expression on Robin's face. Robin looked up at Rumplestiltskin accusingly, and threw back the man's hood. The rest of the Merry Men looked between the two in confusion.

"This isn't just any man, this is-" Robin began, only to be interrupted by a dog barking. He looked over to see the band's dogs running off down the path. "That must be Belle…Little Jon, find her and bring her here. There's much we need to discuss," Robin said, trying to figure everything out. He took another look over the letter as Little Jon disappeared.

* * *

Immediately after blowing the whistle, Belle could hear the sounds of dogs. _They must be close by_, Belle thought, and she made her way in the direction of the sound. She quickly ran into a giant of a man, on she recognized from Robin Hood's band of men. "Goodness, you gave me a fright," Belle said with a smile.

"The name's Little Jon, but right now Robin Hood needs you. I don't know what's going on, but there's something strange about this carriage we've stopped," Little Jon warned, and Belle's heart stopped. "Something wrong?" Little Jon asked.

"We need to hurry," Belle said seriously, rushing past the massive man. Little Jon gave her a curious look before following her. They reached to carriage quickly, and Robin Hood approached her. Belle froze when she recognized the carriage.

"Would you care to explain to me what is going on?" Robin Hook asked as he led Belle to the front of the carriage, where Rumplestiltskin sat patiently. Belle sighed.

"Can we speak somewhere privately?" Belle asked. Robin gave a nod and gave his men a small wave, and soon it was just the three of them. "That's not quite what I had in mind," Belle admitted with a nervous smile.

"Do you really expect for me to take the Dark One somewhere secret away from my men?" Robin Hood hissed, keeping his voice low. "Why are you still working for him? What happened to the woman who wasn't afraid to suffer punishment to save a thief?" Robin demanded. Rumplestiltskin gave a sigh.

"Your quarrel is with me, not with her. Leave her be," Rumplestiltskin said quietly. "She did this because I threatened her father's life. I didn't give her a choice," he lied, thinking fast. Robin Hood was far from convinced.

"Yes, because she's going to send you a letter proclaiming her love for you while you threaten her father," Robin said sarcastically. "How did you fall in love with him?" Robin asked, more confused than anything. Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared a brief glance before Rumplestiltskin gave a reluctant nod.

"Because I got to know the man, not the monster. There is good in him even if you or him or anyone else can't see it. I hated lying to you to get the wand, but we need it to find his son," Belle explained, wanting nothing more for him to understand. Robin let out a dark chuckle.

"If you think there's good in him then you're a fool. What you fell in love with was an act. I mean really, a son? You believe that someone actually wanted to be with this beast?" Robin asked, and Belle fought the urge to slap him.

"I know this means little coming from me, but I can assure that I do love her. I'm not sure how she fell in love with me, but somehow she did," Rumplestiltskin said with a tired smile. Robin was still unconvinced. Reluctantly, Rumplestiltskin moved to get down from the carriage. Belle immediately helped him while Robin stepped back and pulled out his bow. "You can put that away," Rumplestiltskin said dryly as Belle handed him his walking stick.

"And that's supposed to convince me?" Robin asked skeptically. Belle gave an exasperated sigh.

"He's lost his magic. I kissed him and he's no longer the Dark One," Belle said, growing more than a little impatient. Robin took a long look at both and lowered his bow.

"True love's kiss?" Robin asked, more curious than anything.

"If we were trying to fool you we would have come up with a much better lie," Rumplestiltskin pointed out. While he wasn't too thrilled to have his secret known, he knew from Belle's face that she trusted him. Robin chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. What are you two doing in Sherwood Forest? If you already have the wand, why are you back here?" Robin asked, reluctantly accepting the duo's tale.

"We decided to rendezvous here rather than at the Dark Castle. Due to the circumstances, this was safer," Rumplestiltskin admitted. Robin thought for a moment.

"Why don't we continue this discussion this back at camp?" Robin suggested, much to the surprise of Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

"You believe us?" Belle asked, feeling hopeful.

"I know love when I see it, and as strange as it sounds I can tell that what you two feel for each other is real. Of course, I don't trust him, but it's fairly obvious he's lost his magic and I trust you. But let me warn you, if either of you tries anything that will put us at risk I can not show mercy to you. I have my men and my family to think about," Robin warned. Belle gave him a small smile.

"I swear, we will do nothing to harm them. In fact, I can't speak for Rumple but I would like to help with your sheriff problem while I can," Belle said, and Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement.

"We won't be here forever, but if Belle wishes to help you then you have my assistance as well," Rumplestiltskin said. Robin chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

"Then let's get back to camp. We can discuss our next move and you two can explain more of your situation to me," Robin said.


	6. Chapter 6

**We have a pretty relaxed chapter this time, complete with a basic rundown of what will happen next.**

"This is quite the tale you've told us," Robin noted as he sat in his tent with Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Marian, and his son. Rumplestiltskin and Belle spared few details much to Rumplestiltskin's annoyance, though they left out the most personal moments and the exact details of the curse.

"But I swear it is the truth. I'm sorry about lying to you before, but would you really have believed me?" Belle asked, and Robin chuckled.

"Of course not. The only reason I believe it now is because I can see it with my own eyes. Now, tell me about this curse," Robin said. Marian stayed silent, still digesting the information.

"It's the curse to end all curses. Essentially, it will transport all of us to another world, one without magic. It's designed to ensure that no one has a happy ending, and time will stand still for twenty eight years until the savior breaks the curse. It won't seem like that long for those of us there, and once the curse is broken I will be able to find my son," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"And there is no other way to find him? This curse is the only way you can be reunited with him?" Marian asked, skeptical.

"I'm afraid not. He's in a world without magic. There haven't been any magic beans in centuries so I'm afraid this is the only way I can find him," Rumplestiltskin admitted. Robin thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"You are certain that this curse will be broken?" Robin asked.

"Any curse can be broken," Rumplestiltskin said. "And I have seen it. The daughter of Snow White and Prince James will be the one to break it," he added.

"Well in that case, stay here as long as you need. I understand that feeling of wanting to do everything to protect a son. While I don't like this idea of using a curse, we will help you in any way you need it on one condition: help us with our little sheriff problem," Robin said. Rumplestiltskin and Belle shared a brief glance before both smiling.

"Gladly. I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to help. I don't know how much help we'll be, but you have our cooperation," Belle said, absolutely beaming.

"Wonderful. Now, I take it you don't want all of my men knowing your identity, so I suggest you come up with a new name," Robin said with a smile, directing his words to Rumplestiltskin who thought for a moment.

"I thank you for that. If your men need me, tell them they can call me Zoso," Rumplestiltskin said, using the second name to come to mind, the first being Baelfire.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Zoso. We have an available tent if you two don't mind sharing. There's only one bed, but I'm sure that won't be a problem," Robin said, causing Belle and Rumplestiltskin to blush. Belle found her tongue first.

"Thank you," Belle said, regaining her composure.

"Now then, it's getting late. We can discuss our plans tomorrow. If you need anything you know where to find me," Robin said, leading the two to their tent. "I realize the two of you are used to better living conditions, but I'm afraid this is the best we have," he said apologetically.

"No, this is just fine, thank you for your hospitality," Belle said, and Robin left the pair in peace. The duo looked around the tent. It was small with a single bed and little else. "How long do we have until you need to make another deal?" Belle asked.

"My next deal involves Snow White. She will be searching for me soon for a potion, one that will erase her memories. According to my visions, we have about a month before she starts looking for me," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"And this is absolutely crucial to the curse?" Belle asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid so. It's a series of deals that will eventually allow me to bottle true love. I need that potion in order to add the safeguard in the curse that allows it to be broken. Everything will work out for Snow and David in the end," Rumplestiltskin said reassuringly. "This next set of deals will happen relatively quickly, and then we will have about half of a year until Snow and David retake the kingdom. When that happens, we will have to convince Regina that she can't harm Snow in this world which will be a little tricky without magic. Then, I must tell Cinderella my price, and in many months I will go to make a new deal where they will 'trap' me in prison. After that, I have just a few minor deals to make with Regina and Snow until the curse hits. Of course, all of this depends on everything working out," Rumplestiltskin added.

"Well, you have a few things wrong. First, it will work out, and second I believe you mean we," Belle said with a smile. Rumplestiltskin shared her smile.

"Thank you, Belle. I will need you to impersonate me for several of these deals," Rumplestiltskin admitted. He didn't like the idea of putting her in danger, but knew there was no other way. "The magic in the wands can change your appearance, but they can't change my limp," he said.

"Then I guess you better spend any free time we have teaching me to act like you," Belle said with a smile. "Which deals do you need me to take care of?" she asked.

"I will take care of the last ones myself. I won't let you rot in a jail cell, and besides, Cinderella and David have seen me with my limp already. I will need you to help with this next set of deals simply because I can't get around as quickly as I need to," Rumplestiltskin explained, hesitating before he continued. "And I need you to be the one who gives Regina the curse. She knows I would never disguise myself as a peasant. I don't like the idea of putting you in danger like this, and for that I am sorry," he said apologetically. Belle thought it over for a moment.

"I'll do it. After all, she believes she can't hurt you and if she believes I am you I will be perfectly fine," Belle said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "This will work. We will find Baelfire," she said with a smile, and Rumplestiltskin kissed her.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve you," he admitted with a tired smile. "Now, what happened with your father?" Rumplestiltskin asked seriously. Belle sighed, and took a seat on the bed.

"I hadn't seen him since I made my deal with you and I wanted to see him again. It started out great until I told him I wouldn't be staying. I never said why I couldn't stay, but he insisted that I stay. I argued that it was my life and he…he began raving, saying that staying with you had…corrupted me or something. My own father had me locked in a tower, 'for my own good'. I managed to escape thanks to the magic wand, and I never looked back," Belle admitted. Her voice was steady, but her eyes fought tears.

"I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin said, angry at himself. He hated seeing Belle like this. "I'm sorry for everything," he said whole-heartedly as he sat next to Belle, gently wrapping an arm around her. Belle turned into him and buried her face into his chest.

"Why are you sorry? I chose to go with you to save my people and when I finally return my father shuns me," Belle said, before letting out a bitter laugh. "Imagine his reaction if he discovered I fell in love with you," Belle mused. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"You didn't exactly fall in love with the ideal man," Rumplestiltskin pointed out. It was strange, holding Belle in his arms. It felt odd and perfect at the same time. "It won't be easy if people start finding out about this. For one, many people will try to hurt you to hurt me. Others will look down on you and call you many deplorable things for consorting with the Dark One. Is this really what you want?" he asked, and Belle lifted up to face him.

"I want you. I can handle all of the rest," she said with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Rumplestiltskin asked seriously. Belle gave him a small kiss in response.

"I am sure. Now, you are sleeping in the bed tonight. Before you argue, your leg needs the bed more than I do, I'm used to sleeping on rougher surfaces than this thanks to your little joke of making the dungeon my room at the Dark Castle, and we aren't quite at the stage in our relationship where we can share a bed," Belle said with a playful smile. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"If we ever do share a bed it will be after a wedding," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile, knowing better than to argue with her. Belle smiled.

"Is that a proposal I hear?" she teased, and the two of them laughed.

"Maybe one day, after everything has settled down. To be honest, I haven't thought about marriage in centuries," Rumplestiltskin admitted, though he couldn't help but feel happy about the idea of marrying Belle. "Until then, your virtue, provided you still have it, will be safe," Rumplestiltskin teased, complete with a bow. Belle giggled.

"Such a gentleman," Belle said smiling. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. We have a lot ahead of us between taking out the sheriff and you giving me lessons on acting like the Dark One," she said.

"Ah yes, tomorrow I become Zoso. Goodnight, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Rumple," Belle said before the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place about a month after the last one. You'll get to see some action in Sherwood Forest in a few chapters. I realize the timeline for the events in the story in general may be a bit off, so I apologize.**

"How long will you be gone?" Robin asked the pair as they climbed into the carriage.

"Not too long, a few months at most. Depends how quickly Snow and James and work," Rumplestiltskin said. "After we finish our business, we will be back and we will finish solving your little sheriff problem," Rumplestiltskin assured the noble thief.

"Oh, I trust you will. Your assistance this past month has proven most beneficial," Robin said with a smile.

"We're happy to help, and we're thankful for all that you've done for us," Belle said.

"You certainly are an odd couple, but you will be missed dearly. I wish you two a safe journey," Robin said, reluctant to say goodbye to his new friends.

"Thank you. We will see each other soon!" Belle promised as the two began the carriage ride out of Sherwood Forest. "Now the fun part begins," she said nervously, giving Rumplestiltskin's hand a squeeze. Rumplestiltskin gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have no doubt you'll play your part marvelously. You're a decent actress and you know me better than anyone," Rumplestiltskin complimented. "The only part I'm a little wary about will be the Infinite Forest. I'm fairly certain the magic from the wands will allow you to escape, but I don't know if they will be able to enchant the ring properly. If they don't-"

"Whisk him out of there with me and tell him I decided to change the deal," Belle finished, knowing the plan they'd spent the past month creating like the back of her hand.

"Exactly. And you know the price for each deal?" Rumplestiltskin asked. His nerves were on end, but the easy conversation was helping ease his nerves. Belle nodded.

"Two strands of hair from Snow, one for the forgetfulness potion and the other for the true love potion, and a favor from David," Belle answered immediately. Rumplestiltskin smiled as Belle squeezed his hand supportively. "This will work," she said, feeling completely sure of herself. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"I believe it will," he agreed.

"And then we'll actually have some peace and quiet while Snow White and David retake the kingdom," Belle said with a smile, to which Rumplestiltskin snorted.

"We'll have the sheriff to deal with first," he pointed out, causing Belle to giggle.

"Compared to how complicated all of this is he will be nothing," Belle said, and Rumplestiltskin chuckled in agreement. "Tell me about Baelfire," Belle said after a moment of silence. Over the past month Rumplestiltskin had opened up more and more about his past, and his lost son fascinated Belle more than anything.

"He's very brave, quite unlike myself or his mother. He grew up with the town coward and still managed to hold his head high. Bae was always very kind-hearted. After I became the Dark One, he searched for a way to get rid of my powers safely because he wanted me to return to the man I was before all of this madness. He wanted me to be good, a lot like you. He would have loved you," Rumplestiltskin said, a sad smile on his face as he remembered the past. "When we find him, I hope he can forgive me. I know it will take a long time and I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, but I want my son back," he continued, tears welling in his eyes.

"He will, I know he will," Belle said gently but firmly as she cupped his face in her hands.

* * *

"Well, this is my stop," Belle said reluctantly, stepping down from the carriage with a wand in one hand and a basket in the other, holding the objects she would need.

"Be careful and stay safe," Rumplestiltskin said, kissing Belle. "I will see you at the Dark Castle once you finish with Snow. Meet me there again once you finish with David in the Infinite Forest," he said.

"I will. I love you and I will see you soon," Belle said. She waved the magic wand and suddenly she looked like the Dark One. "How could you stand these leather pants?" Belle asked, observing her new appearance. The change in her voice surprised her. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Come on, you know you enjoyed the pants," he teased. "Be careful," Rumplestiltskin said as he and Belle parted ways. Belle quickly made her way to the area where she would meet and Snow White and waited. Sure enough, their timing was near perfect as Snow White appeared. As Snow tied down her boat, Belle crept up behind her.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought. "How much for this?" Belle asked, her mind running through everything Rumplestiltskin told her to say. Snow jumped and turned to face Belle.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked, clearly confused.

"Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship," Belle complimented, making a big deal of admiring the small vessel.

"It's not for sale," Snow immediately replied, not sure what to make of what she saw in front of her. Belle smiled Rumplestiltskin's trademark smirk.

"Of course it is, dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind," Belle replied, and Snow's eyes widened in realization.

"So you're Rumplestiltskin?" Snow asked, and Belle gave a bow.

"Indeed I am," Belle lied. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. What can I do for you?" Belle asked even though she knew the answer already.

"I need a cure," Snow said calmly.

"What ails you child?" Belle asked. She inwardly chuckled when she realized she was calling a woman a few years older than her child.

"A broken heart," Snow admitted. Belle gave her a sympathetic smile before reminding herself that she's supposed to be the Dark One.

"I'm afraid I can't make him love you, no one can," Belle said.

"Oh, no. That's not the problem. We can't be together," Snow said. Belle began having second thoughts until Rumplestiltskin's words came back to her. _Everything will work out for them_, she thought.

"Well that, I can help you with," Belle said, being as theatrical as possible as she filled an empty vial with the lake water. The water soon turned a cloudy white color.

"That'll do it?" Snow asked, sounding desperate.

"Not yet. No two loves are exactly the same. You see, we must make this…personal," Belle said before pulling out a few strands of Snow's hair and adding one two the potion.

"So, if I drink that, I'll no longer love him?" Snow asked.

"The next time you see your love you won't even remember him," Belle said, feeling horrible but still maintaining the mask of Rumplestiltskin.

"Won't remember him?" Snow asked, confused.

"Love is the most powerful magic there is. The cure must be extreme," Belle explained.

"Extreme sounds like an understatement," Snow pointed out.

"Ah, but it will get rid of your heartache," Belle said, eager to be done.

"What's your price?" Snow asked skeptically. Belle held up the strands of hair for Snow to see.

"These will do," Belle said with a high pitched giggle.

"What do you need of my hair?"

"What do you need of it now? It's been plucked from your head," Belle pointed out. She held the potion out and gave Snow White a smile. "Do we have a deal?" she asked, and Snow plucked the potion from her hand. "Then the deal is struck," Belle asked, and Snow quickly made her way as far from the 'Dark One' as possible. With a deep sigh and a ton of guilt, Belle made her way to the Dark Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm sort of rushing the deals, I apologize. **

It took only a few days for Belle to find her way to the Dark Castle, and she knew she didn't have long before Snow White arrived. She quickly found Rumplestiltskin who was sitting by the spinning wheel and dispelled the enchantment on her. "Are you sure this is the only way you can find your son?" Belle asked, visibly shaken.

"If there was another way, I assure you I would take it," Rumplestiltskin said grimly. He knew immediately that Belle had succeeded with Snow White, though it was obvious she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"And cursing an entire land, separating a daughter from her parents for twenty eight years, that is the only way?" Belle demanded, refusing to move from where she stood.

"Everything will work itself out in the end," Rumplestiltskin said tiredly.

"But what if it doesn't? You will have ruined these people's lives for nothing," Belle said.

"When you agreed to help me, I told you everything. Why are you just now bringing this up?" Rumplestiltskin asked gently. To him, it was a necessary evil to find his son, and he was surprised Belle was just now truly voicing her dislike of the plan.

"I guess a part of me didn't quite realize what would need to be done," Belle admitted with a sigh. She took a seat next to Rumplestiltskin. "Rumple, I'm not sure if I can do this," Belle confessed. Rumplestiltskin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I have no other choice. This is the only way I can find my son, and I swear Snow White and David will get their happy ending. My visions have never been wrong; this will work," Rumplestiltskin said, trying to convince Belle that the curse must be cast. "If I need to I can try to finish this alone, but I need you," he pleaded.

"What would Baelfire say if he knew what you did to find him?" Belle asked, and Rumplestiltskin froze. He couldn't answer her question, not without admitting the truth to himself.

"He would hate me. More than he already does, which I'm sure is quite a lot," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh. "But if he hates me, at least I will be around. Even if I don't earn his forgiveness, I believe just being there will be enough for me," Rumplestiltskin said sadly.

"You risk him hating you forever, just so you could be near him?" Belle asked, and Rumplestiltskin nodded. Belle began to speak again when the door to the Dark Castle opened. Without a word Belle left the room to give Rumplestiltskin and the guests some privacy, though she decided to spy on them. Rumplestiltskin waved the other magic wand to create the illusion that he was the Dark One.

"The potion you gave Snow…it changed her. She's not the same," a gruff man, a dwarf said angrily as he and a very different looking Snow White approached Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, of course it changed her. It took away her love, left a big hole in her heart. There is no cure for what she's got. The person she was…there's no way to bring her back. No potion can bring back true love. Now, what do you really want?" Rumplestiltskin asked, easily slipping back into theatricality.

"I want your help to kill the queen," Snow said bluntly, and Grumpy seemed shocked. Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Now we're talking dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile

"Snow, don't," Grumpy pleaded, and Snow promptly ignored him. Rumplestiltskin picked up a bow from the table, one very familiar to Belle.

"Now, what is this?" Snow asked, unimpressed.

"This…is how you will kill the queen," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"How will that help me get into the castle?" Snow asked.

"No, no, no. That's impossible. You have to kill her while she's on the move. When she's on her way to the summer palace. Fire the arrow from this spot here, and you'll be hidden from sight," Rumplestiltskin said, pointing out the location on a map. "An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target," Rumplestiltskin explained with a smile. _Even if the target is not what you think it is_, he thought.

"I can't stand by. If you take that weapon, you do it alone," Grumpy said in a final attempt to get Snow to give up revenge. Snow immediately took the bow, arrows, and map.

"That was always my plan. So, what do I have to do in return?" Snow asked impatiently.

"Do? You don't have to do anything, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"Everything comes with a price for you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What's in it for you this time?" Snow asked, curious.

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future," Rumplestiltskin said and the pair left. Belle stepped back into the room, horrified.

"_That's_ what the potion did to her?" Belle asked.

"Losing one's love can do horrible things to a person. Once 'Charming' gets here we'll send him to her and he will fix it," Rumplestiltskin said. "And to answer your earlier question, before we were interrupted, yes, I wouldn't care if he hated me so long as I could actually be there. He grew up fatherless because of me. Even if I'm a father he hates, I refuse to continue to let him be fatherless," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle sighed.

"There truly is no other way, is there?" Belle asked, though she knew the answer already.

"If you wish to hate me for it, so be it. You'll find a better life out there than one you'd have with me," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle sat down beside him once more.

"I'd have nowhere to go. The only place I could call home is my father's home, and he seems to think you've corrupted me. Maybe you have. But, I promised you forever, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Belle decided reluctantly. Rumplestiltskin gave her a small smile.

"I could never corrupt you; you are too good and kind. And I am sorry about everything," he said sincerely.

"Yes, well, when the curse is broken I believe you will owe Snow and her future husband and their daughter a huge apology," Belle said sternly, but a tired smile threatened to show on her face.

"Technically, the only reason the pair even met was because I needed them to so I could enact the curse," Rumplestiltskin pointed out. "So, something good has come from this whole curse dilemma," he said. Belle thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right," Belle admitted reluctantly.

"I realize this whole situation is horrible, and I truly am sorry," Rumplestiltskin apologized. Belle gave him a small smile, knowing he truly was.

"It really is. But we'll get through this together," Belle said, gently squeezing his hand. "How long do we have before the prince arrives?" Belle asked, and suddenly the door opened again. "I believe that's my cue," Belle said, slipping into the next room quickly.

"Rumplestiltskin! Show yourself!" The prince demanded, until his eyes found Rumplestiltskin already seated.

"Barging in, uninvited? I thought princes had better manners than that, even though you ran away from that life I gave you. How's that for gratitude?" Rumplestiltskin teased.

"You gave me a prison sentence," David hissed.

"Yeah, one that you've now skirted. Careful, dearie…King George is a vengeful man," Rumplestiltskin warned, knowing full and well the prince wouldn't take his advice when the time came.

"I'm here about Snow. Rumor has it, she's after the Queen and came to you for help," David said, jumping straight to the point.

"Yes, indeed," Rumplestiltskin said, not arguing with the accusation.

"What did you do to her?!" David demanded, drawing his sword. Belle clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping, but Rumplestiltskin kept his cool.

"What did I do to her? You mean, what did you do to her. You caused her pain. Without that pain, she would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That's what changed her," Rumplestiltskin explained, not amused.

"Undo the potion. All magic can be broken," David said, refusing to give up on Snow.

"Oh, yes. With twoo wuv," Rumplestiltskin said almost tauntingly, though he knew even better than David that it was true.

"So that's it then? True love's kiss will awaken her?" David asked.

"Most certainly. But, it's going to be hard to kiss her when you don't know where she is," Rumplestiltskin pointed out, swatting down the sword still pointed at his throat.

"Name your price," David said, already knowing the information would cost him.

"How about…your cloak?" Rumplestiltskin suggested, much to David's surprise, who expected a much higher price.

"My cloak? Why would you want my cloak?" David asked skeptically.

"It's drafty in here," Rumplestiltskin said dismissively. David removed his cloak and placed it on the table.

"Where is she?" David asked.

"On her way to the Queen's Highway. This is the route she's taking, but you better be quick. Because, if she kills the Queen, she becomes as evil as the woman who's life she takes," Rumplestiltskin said, pointing the route out on the map.

"She could never become that evil," David argued.

"Evil is born dearie, it's made," Rumplestiltskin said bitterly, speaking from experience. "If Snow starts down that road, you'll never get her back," he said, and David quickly left the castle. With a sigh, he disabled the enchantment on him, returning to his normal form.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked, stepping back in to the room. Rumplestiltskin looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I am. Of all the things to ask, why would you ask that?" he asked, confused.

"He pointed a sword at you and you don't have magic anymore," Belle pointed out. Rumplestiltskin smiled, recognizing the worry on her face. It had been a long time since anyone worried about him.

"I'm fine. Do you have the hair from Snow?" he asked, searching David's cloak for a hair. Belle brought the hair and a vial, and Rumplestiltskin carefully combined the hairs in the vial. The hairs glowed and intertwined before turning into a more liquid state.

"Is that?" Belle questioned, and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Yes. This is True Love," Rumplestiltskin said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geeze, the timeline for everything, at least from what I can figure out, is giving me a headache. If I miss any events important to the curse being cast, please let me know so I can fix it. I'm pretty sure I'm covering everything, but I could be wrong. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rumplestiltskin asked for what seemed like the twentieth time. Belle gave him a nod.

"I promised you I would help you find your son. Besides, I'm better suited for this deal anyway," Belle said reassuringly. "What do you want me to tell him if he asks what kind of favor we'll require? And what are you planning on asking anyway?" Belle asked, wanting to finalize these few details before she left for the Infinite Forest.

"Tell him you aren't sure what he'll owe, because to be perfectly honest I'm not sure what I want myself. Originally I would have had him place the True Love potion somewhere for safekeeping, but I won't be needing that anymore. I'm sure I'll figure out something I want from him in this world before the curse strikes," Rumplestiltskin said dismissively.

"Speaking of the curse, have you finished it yet?" Belle asked.

"Almost. I will add the finishing touches and the true love safeguard while you deal with our prince," Rumplestiltskin said. "Be careful while you're out there," Rumplestiltskin said, concern in his voice. Belle smiled.

"Relax, everything will work out fine. Isn't that what you keep telling me?" Belle teased. Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "And this is our last deal until we start dealing with Regina?" Belle asked, dreading having to work with the Queen. She knew that would easily be the most difficult part of all.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said grimly. "I believe we will have about half a year and the ears Robin has in their kingdoms will let us know if I'm wrong," he added. Robin had been very helpful in planting people in the kingdoms to keep an eye out for anything that Rumplestiltskin hadn't foreseen.

"Let's worry about Regina then," Belle said, eager to focus on David first. "I should get going," she added reluctantly.

"Best of luck. Please be careful," Rumplestiltskin said, and Belle smiled at his concern.

"I will be," Belle said before disappearing with a wand.

* * *

Belle took a seat on the tree that Rumplestiltskin had shown her earlier and waited patiently for the prince. As usual, Rumplestiltskin's timing was near perfect and Belle didn't have to wait long for the dazed prince to stumble by. "Lost, are we?" Belle asked, slipping into the theatricality of the Dark One much easier this time.

"What are you doing here?" David demanded, instantly suspicious of the imp.

"I'm just here to help," Belle said innocently, holding up both hands as if she was shocked that David believed she meant him harm.

"Well, no need. I'll be fine," David argued. _Stubborn man_, Belle thought.

"No, I don't think so. This is the Infinite Forest. There's no way out. Well, except…my way," Belle said with a smirk.

"I want nothing from you," David spat, and Belle was getting irritated. _You're really stubborn…too stubborn for you own good sometimes_, Belle thought tiredly.

"You don't get it do you? You can't get out of this forest without my help. You can't save your True Love without my help," Belle argued, mentally cursing herself when she realized she was acting more like herself than Rumplestiltskin. "I can help you get out of the forest dearie. If you don't want my help, well, I suppose you'll be trapped here forever," Belle said before letting out a high pitched giggle. "Time to make a deal," Belle said with a smirk.

"No! No more deals!" David hissed, lunging at Belle with his sword in hand. Belle met him with a blade of her own, mentally thanking Robin for the lessons he had given her.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Belle asked with a smirk, hiding her nervousness as she parried David's blows. She thanked the gods that she could tell that David had about as much training as she did. "So brave. So gallant. So useless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest; magic will. Trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing," Belle continued calmly as their swords continue to clash until David unarmed her.

"What's that?" David asked, pressing the blade against Belle's throat. With a smirk Belle pulled out the magic wand out of David's sight and used its magic to teleport behind him.

"Why, you and your true love to be together, of course," Belle said with a giggle as she crossed her arms.

"How do you expect to get me out of this forest?" David asked, realizing he had no other choice. Belle inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Magic of course. Give me the ring," Belle said, and David hesitated. "Do you want out of the forest or not? I'm not a patient man dearie," Belle said, and David handed her his ring. Belle tossed it in the air, casting the enchantment with the wand before she caught it, but taking care to make David this it was her, not the wand that casted it.

"What is your price?" David asked as he took the ring from Belle's hand. Belle gave a high pitched giggle.

"I'm not sure to be honest…how about a favor?" Belle suggested with a smirk. David raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of favor?" David asked.

"Nothing too important, so you can relax dearie. So, do we have a deal?" Belle asked. David nodded. "Now, the ring will glow brighter the closer you are to your true love. With it, you will be able to find Snow White. Best of luck," Belle said with a smirk, and David left without another word. With a flick of the wand Belle was back inside the Dark Castle, and her sudden appearance caused Rumplestiltskin to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Everything went well?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and Belle nodded, using the wand to return her appearance back to normal. "Good. I hope the stubborn prince didn't give you too much trouble," Rumplestiltskin said apologetically.

"Let's just say it's a good thing it was me and we need to thank Robin for teaching me how to swordfight," Belle said with a small smile. Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, and Belle smiled. Truthfully, she had felt a pleasant rush during the fight, though her nerves had almost gotten the better of her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Did you finish the curse?" Belle asked. In response, Rumplestiltskin pulled out a piece of parchment in response. "So all that remains is to give it to the queen?" Belle asked, and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"It will be a little different than it was supposed to be. Originally, I was meant to finish the curse a little sooner. I would have given it to the queen who would have traded it to Maleficent for a sleeping curse to use on Snow. Regina killed Maleficent for it instead, so we will have to give her the curse when we make her believe she can't hurt Snow White or the prince in this realm," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"In the meantime, we should get back to Sherwood Forest," Belle said with a smile, which Rumplestiltskin returned.

"We should. After all, I don't break my deals, and I believe we made a deal concerning their sheriff," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for some adventures in Nottingham! I was a little hesitant about doing much with Nottingham and Robin Hood's crew of Merry Men, but I really like where this is going, and I hope you do too :)**

"It's good to see you two again," Robin said with a grin as he helped Belle and Rumplestiltskin down from the carriage. "I take it you two succeeded in whatever you were doing?" he asked, and Belle responded with a grin.

"Everything went smoothly, thank the gods. Now, I believe we agreed to help you with your little sheriff problem. What's the plan?" Belle asked. She wanted to take care of the sheriff as soon as possible so she and Rumplestiltskin could focus on the rest of the deals for the remaining months. Robin chuckled.

"The easiest way to take him out will be to get the townspeople to rise up against him. Unfortunately, none of the villagers have the courage to stand up to him, and none of us can stay in Nottingham since the sheriff has guards out searching for us as it is. If one person stands up to him, I believe the rest will follow," Robin explained.

"I see where you're going with this, but the sheriff has seen both of us before," Belle pointed out.

"Yes, but the sheriff spends most of his time either patrolling or in the pub. Keep your heads low and you'll be able to avoid them. Besides, I doubt he'll recognize Zoso, gods know I almost didn't," Robin said.

"Considering how drunk he was the last time I met him, I doubt he will," Rumplestiltskin said with a small chuckle.

"You both see where I am going with this, yes?" Robin asked, and the pair nodded. "Good. If you two aren't opposed to it, I would like one of you to 'move' to Nottingham. Stay a few days and earn the villagers' trust. Then, the other will 'move' to Nottingham. You then will have a week before the sheriff comes around to collect taxes. There will be at least one person in town that won't be able to pay, and the two of you will defend them. If all goes well, the other townsfolk will begin to rise up. We will take the opportunity to ambush the sheriff and his guards, and hopefully we will be able to capture him. Is everything clear?" Robin asked.

"It's a pretty risky plan," Rumplestiltskin noted.

"It is risky, but I believe it will work," Robin said, and Rumplestiltskin and Belle had to agree.

"All right then. Since I'm the least likely to be recognized, I will go first," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle wanted to argue, but he made a valid point. "Take care of Belle while I'm gone," he requested of Robin with a small smile.

"I don't need protecting thank you very much," Belle said, teasingly giving Rumplestiltskin a small shove, causing him to chuckle. Robin let out a laugh.

"Good, you go tomorrow then. I'll send Belle three days after that," Robin said, watching the couple in front of him. The certainly were strange, but there was no doubt they were in love.

"Sounds like a plan," Belle said smiling.

* * *

The first thing Rumplestiltskin did when he entered Nottingham was take a good look around. It was a small, quaint little town, but guards constantly littered the streets. The villagers all went out of their ways to avoid the guards, and Rumplestiltskin saw an unlucky old man trip in front one. In response, the guard kicked him out of the way. Disgusted by the guards and reminded of the soldiers from his village, Rumplestiltskin approached the man and helped him up.

"Thank you," the man said, hastily getting up and moving away from the guards. "There aren't many people who are kind enough to help a poor old man like me anymore. You must be new in town," the man said. Fear still shown in his eyes, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of being considered kind.

"I am new, I suppose. Why wouldn't anyone help you?" Rumplestiltskin asked, curious. He was starting to realize the situation was worse than he thought it would be. Everything about it reminded him of his old home, back before he became the Dark One.

"Stay away from the guards, and don't let any of them catch you talking about them!" the man hissed before scampering away. Rumplestiltskin watched the man in a remorseful silence and was already glad that he was here rather than Belle. Rumplestiltskin made his way to the inn, hoping to get some more information and a place to stay.

"Welcome to the Nottingham Inn," the innkeeper greeted with a cheery smile. She was a middle-aged woman, and the first person Rumplestiltskin had seen that didn't appear completely dead. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"A room for the night would be nice, and some information on Nottingham," Rumplestiltskin said, making his way towards the innkeeper.

"New in town are you? Well, it's a nice, peaceful little town. Edgar! We have a guest, why don't you show him to a room?" the innkeeper called, and soon a boy of about fourteen came down the stairs. He had blond hair and green eyes, but Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but be reminded of Baelfire in the way the boy carried himself.

"All right then, this way," the boy said. The room he led Rumplestiltskin to was small yet comfortable. The second the two got inside, the innkeeper followed in behind them and shut the door.

"If you have the money, I suggest you leave. This place is not kind to anyone, not with the sheriff in charge," the innkeeper said.

"I'm afraid I can't go anywhere. How bad is it around here?" Rumplestiltskin asked. The mother-son duo shared a brief glance before the innkeeper sighed.

"Bad is a generous word for it. The guards can get away with anything, and I mean anything because the sheriff doesn't care. In fact, he's the worst of them. They show no mercy, not to little children or old men. They have men killed for so much as looking at a guard wrong, and women are raped first. Leave this town, get as far away as you can," the innkeeper warned. Rumplestiltskin's grip around his walking stick tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"And you can do nothing to stop them," Rumplestiltskin stated. It wasn't a question. He knew better than anyone how difficult it was to rise and fight against oppressive soldiers and leaders. The innkeeper gave him a grim look.

"Nothing. My son and I were the most recent newcomers, but nothing will convince them to fight. It's been too long since they've tasted freedom; some have never been free at all. There are a few who share my opinion, but we don't have enough to persuade the rest of villagers," the innkeeper said remorsefully.

"What about Robin Hood's band of Merry Men?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Not many outsiders have heard of them," the innkeeper said, beginning to get suspicious of this stranger. "And besides, we have no way to communicate with them. The guards won't let them in town and if they manage to slip in they can't stay for long enough to help," she said hesitantly. Rumplestiltskin thought for a moment.

"If they did…appear…do you think the villagers would rise up?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Just who are you? What do you want?" the innkeeper asked impatiently.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Zoso, from King George's kingdom. I grew tired of the corrupt leadership and decided to go where the wind took me. I met Robin Hood's band on my journey through the forest and they directed me to Nottingham," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You picked a hell of a place to settle then," Edgar said with a dark chuckle. _Indeed I have_, Rumplestiltskin thought darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

**More fun in Nottingham! And in other good news, I have officially finished writing the story, which means once a day updates until the end :) As always, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, and enjoy!  
**

It had been three days since Rumplestiltskin had arrived in Nottingham, which meant Belle should be arriving at any time. Rumplestiltskin had had no problems blending in; after all, an older man wasn't likely to attract much attention from anyone, not when the guards were clearly more interested in young, attractive women. He dreaded the week that Belle would have to stay here, especially since they needed to wait the entire week in order for the plan to work. Rumplestiltskin was sitting near the front of the inn, keeping a close eye on the door. At about noon the door opened, and a young, hooded female entered the inn, one Rumplestiltskin recognized immediately. Belle scanned the inn and soon her eyes met with Rumplestiltskin's. Rumplestiltskin gestured for her to follow him, and soon the two were in his room.

"Rumple!" Belle called as she threw her arms around him. Rumplestiltskin hadn't realized how much he'd missed that voice in the three days they'd been apart. She pulled apart just enough so she could kiss him. "Sorry," Belle said as she blushed and pulled away.

"I'm not," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk before kissing her again. When they separated, Rumplestiltskin's face was serious and somber.

"How bad is it?" Belle asked, not encouraged by Rumplestiltskin's expression. She knew the answer before he even spoke it.

"We'll be able to get the people on our side," Rumplestiltskin started hesitantly, and Belle braced herself for the bad news. Rumplestiltskin had found enough people to inspire the rest of the villagers without too much trouble. "But this will be a very long, very difficult week. The guards a ruthless monsters, and coming from me that's saying something. Their favorite targets are pretty young women," Rumplestiltskin said reluctantly. Belle froze, realizing exactly what he meant. "I won't let them touch you. Even if it ruins this whole damn plan I won't let them hurt you," Rumplestiltskin said fiercely.

"I'll keep my head down. I mean, it's only a week," Belle said, trying to convince herself. She had seen what kind of man the sheriff was and could only imagine what could happen in the week. "Everything will be fine. We'll manage," Belle said, her voice growing more confident.

"I would ask you to leave and go back to the forest, but I know you won't leave. You're a very stubborn, wonderful woman," Rumplestiltskin said with a chuckle. Belle smiled.

"It's nice to know that you've realized by now that I'm not going anywhere. Is there anything else I need to know about the village?" Belle asked, eager to discover as much as she could.

"Never disrespect the guards if you value your life. If a guard attempts to flirt with you then run. If you flirt back, they'll expect certain…actions from you, and if you ignore them they'll take what they want anyway. I would rather you run and escape to Sherwood Forest if something like that happens," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I'll be careful. I always am. After a swordfight with Prince Charming this will be easy," Belle said, trying to be brave despite the stressful situation. A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Rumplestiltskin opened the door a crack to see who it was while Belle hid behind the door, and Rumplestiltskin opened it all the way with a sigh of relief.

"I noticed we had a guest that you decided to drag away," the innkeeper said as she stepped into the room. She looked over Belle and Rumplestiltskin and raised an eyebrow. "Is this your daughter?" the innkeeper asked, and Belle fought a giggle while Rumplestiltskin fought a smirk.

"No, my name is Belle. Zoso here decided to warn me about this little town of yours," Belle said.

"I hope he convinced you to leave. Girls like you don't do well here. I'll be blunt because I'm not sure he was. The guards here like pretty girls. They like to have their way with pretty girls. Try to fight, and they'll kill you afterwards or they'll scar you up so aren't pretty anymore. Or both," the innkeeper said grimly. Belle managed a small smile, and Rumplestiltskin tensed up.

"I'll manage. Besides, I want to help this town," Belle said honestly, and the innkeeper laughed.

"You have guts," the innkeeper noted.

"I sort of have to," Belle said with a smile, giving Rumplestiltskin a knowing glance. The innkeeper eyed the two curiously.

"I'll get you a room set up. You can stay in here or come with me if you wish," the innkeeper said.

"I think I'll stay here for a few minutes. I want to learn a bit about the town from Zoso first," Belle explained, trying to get more time with Rumplestiltskin. The innkeeper left the two in piece. "She seems very brave," Belle noted when they were alone once more.

"She is. Her name is Rose, and she was the first fighter I found. I've managed to find a sizable number to help us and I'm sure you'll be able to recruit more for us," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You have such faith in me," Belle noted and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"You managed to break the curse on me that had lasted almost three centuries. If you did that you can do anything," Rumplestiltskin said. "We have a week until we strike. You should get used to your room. If it's anything like mine, the bed's fairly comfortable compared to the floor," Rumplestiltskin quipped, and Belle giggled.

"It should be wonderful then," Belle said smiling as she left Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

The week passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. There were many near-incidents that were only prevented by some quick trickery from the magic wands. The seventh day couldn't have come a moment sooner for the pair, and both were eager to be through with Nottingham. Rumplestiltskin woke at about sunrise to knock on his door, and was happy to see Belle when he opened it.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep any longer," Belle admitted, a sentiment that Rumplestiltskin shared.

"I know exactly what you mean sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin said sympathetically, pulling his true love into a gentle hug before they prepared for the events of the day. "Come on, Rose has already said the bread merchant won't have the money to pay the tax. We have until about noon to make sure we have an audience," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle nodded and the two separated, reunited as the sun was at its peak in the sky. The two held hands as they waited for the sheriff to reach the bread merchant.

"Taxes," the sheriff said, shoving out a hand greedily in the bread merchant's face. The poor man looked terrified.

"I-I-I d-d-don't have it," the man admitted, practically trembling. The sheriff let out a dark laugh, only causing the man to shake even further.

"Well, you know what happens to those that don't pay the tax," the sheriff said, pulling out a sword. A collective gasp flew out from the audience. The sheriff was about to strike down the helpless man when he felt his arm pulled back by a pair of delicate hands.

"What are you doing?!" Belle demanded, horrified. The sheriff turned to face the person that dared speak against him and was surprised to see the familiar face in front of him. Quickly regaining his composure, the sheriff smirked.

"Well, I suppose if you want to pay the man's taxes yourself I'm sure I can allow that. And if you don't have the money, I'm sure we can find some other way you can pay," the sheriff said in a tone that disgusted Belle.

"I think not," Rumplestiltskin said, swatting away a hand that reached towards Belle with his walking stick. He was careful to avoid being recognized.

"Guards, why don't you help me deal with these law-breakers?" the Sheriff said with a grin.

"No, we won't let you get away with this any longer!" Rose exclaimed, brandishing a sword. Belle pulled out a dagger of her own. The sheriff laughed.

"This is your idea of a rebellion? Two girls and a cripple?" the sheriff asked tauntingly. He was met with a rock to the head that came from Edgar.

"Oh, there's more of us," a voice called, coming from a blacksmith. Eyes that once held nothing but fear began to flicker with hints of courage, courage enough to attempt the unthinkable.

"Kill th-" the sheriff began before an arrow whizzed past his head.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Robin Hood called as he and his Merry Men emerged from the surrounding forest and encircled the guards and sheriff.

"Robin Hood!" the sheriff hissed.

"Lay down your weapons," Robin demanded, an arrow poised to strike at the sheriff's head. Reluctantly, the sheriff gave a nod and the weapons were dropped. "Get them tied up," Robin ordered a few of the Merry Men.

"Where you want us to put them?" one asked.

"Stick them in a prison cell where they belong," Robin said decidedly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fluff time!**

The sheriff had only been in prison a few minutes when the townsfolk began to celebrate. All of the mead, wine, and rum had been brought out for the occasion, and soon the entire town was dancing and cheering, enjoying their newfound freedom. One couple, however, was taking the opportunity to enjoy some peace and quiet at the nearby lake.

"I can't believe we managed to do it," Belle said with a smile. She sat in Rumplestiltskin's arms, the most comfortable place in the world. "Do you think Regina will be easier or harder to deal with?" she asked, curious.

"Both. If we can keep up the act we should be able to fool her, but one slip up could make everything we've done for naught," Rumplestiltskin said. "But at least with Regina we won't have to worry about me ruining everything because she decides she wants you for your bed," Rumplestiltskin said with a chuckle. Belle giggled.

"Well, you never know," she teased with a smile. "I am glad I won't have to worry about you getting killed for trying to protect my virtue when I can very well protect it myself," Belle added with a smirk. Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"You truly are a remarkable woman," Rumplestiltskin said. It never ceased to amaze him the things Belle was capable of. Belle turned to face him, blushing a bit before kissing him. "I love you," Rumplestiltskin said as he pressed his forehead against Belle's.

"And I love you," Belle said with a smile. The two were brought out of their tender moment by a rustling in the bushes behind them, followed by the sounds of a giggle and a hearty laugh. Suddenly, Little Jon and a young woman from Nottingham appeared, and Little Jon stopped suddenly when he saw the pair.

"Sorry you two," Little Jon apologized with a thunderous laugh. "I didn't realize anyone was here," he added, and the young woman giggled again. "Well, have a nice night you lovebirds!" Little Jon said before he and the woman left. Belle giggled.

"Well that was unexpected," she said, not sure what to make of what just happened. "We should probably find a better place to hide from the festivities," Belle added with a smile.

"No happy celebrations for you? And after we worked so hard to save this poor little town," Rumplestiltskin teased with a smile. Belle gave him a smirk of her own.

"I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime. It's nice to enjoy some peace and quiet. Besides, someone has to keep you company," Belle teased back, earning a laugh from Rumplestiltskin. "And if anyone keeps you company it better be me," she added playfully. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"There aren't many others that enjoy my company," he pointed out. Belle gave him a short, sweet kiss.

"There might be more if you actually let other people get to know you. Robin likes you well enough, as do most of the others here," Belle said with a smile.

"I don't have to worry about upholding my reputation around them," Rumplestiltskin pointed out. "And Robin isn't that bad," Rumplestiltskin admitted.

"Aren't you glad I wouldn't let you kill him?" Belle asked smugly. Rumplestiltskin laughed. "When did you realize you were in love with me?" Belle asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Rumplestiltskin thought for a moment.

"The moment I saw you I knew there was something different about you. Those first weeks I had no idea how to handle a beautiful, sobbing woman. After everything that happened with Robin Hood I realized I was beginning to like you. There aren't many people who are willing to challenge the Dark One. I wasn't sure what it was I was beginning to feel. Even as we began to get to know each other, I still didn't know what it was I felt. It wasn't until you told me that love is layered that I realized how far I had fallen in love with you," Rumplestiltskin said. "I'm sure it took you a bit longer to warm up to me," he added with a smirk.

"Oh, I was absolutely miserable at first," Belle admitted with a smile and Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "As we spent time together I started seeing glimpses of the man in your little acts of kindness, though you would never admit you did it for me. I started growing comfortable in my role, and it wasn't as if you had me slaving away all day. I no longer had to worry about preparing to run a kingdom or getting married to someone I didn't love. Eventually, I grew fond of you and your odd sense of humor. I'm not sure when it turned into something more, but I think it was around the time I first asked you about Baelfire. It was the first time you'd told me anything that personal about yourself. And now here we are, together and in love," Belle said smiling.

"I never actually thanked you for breaking my curse," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile. "Even though it was a part of me for centuries, I'm glad to be rid of magic. I'd become so accustomed to magic that I believed I needed it, but all magic comes with a price. I'd paid for my power with centuries of loneliness until you came along. I don't need magic; all it's ever brought me is misery. It's all thanks to you that I don't have to worry about that anymore," he finished genuinely.

"Even if it means you might not see your son again?" Belle asked, sadness clearly showing in her voice. Rumplestiltskin gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will see him again. After dealing the sheriff of Nottingham the rest will be simple. There isn't much more to be done, and dealing with Regina will be the only tricky part," Rumplestiltskin said, feeling more sure about their plan than ever. His confidence was contagious, and Belle smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him," Belle said enthusiastically. Rumplestiltskin gave a loving smile.

"He would have absolutely loved to have you for a mother," Rumplestiltskin said. "Maybe one day he'll come to think of you as his," he added, hesitantly hopeful.

"Even if he's older than I am when we find him?" Belle teased with a playful smile. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Even if he's older than I am, though I doubt that's possible," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile, and Belle giggled.

"Come on, it's getting late," Belle said as she stood. She immediately turned and helped Rumplestiltskin up as well. "We should get back before the rumors begin," she joked and Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"I doubt even that will stop Robin," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk. No one seemed to approve of their relationship as much as Robin did, much to their surprise. Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared one last kiss before making their way back to town, back to months of bliss before the storm began.


	13. Chapter 13

**And so the plot marches on, including Regina's first appearance!**

"You two will be missed, there is no doubt about that," Robin said as he assisted Rumplestiltskin and Belle into the carriage. They had just received word that Snow White and Prince James had overthrown King George and the Evil Queen, which meant it was time for Rumplestiltskin and Belle to leave.

"We won't be gone forever, just a month or so," Belle said with a reassuring smile. "When we get back it will be like we never left," she added.

"You will always be welcomed here. What you've done for Nottingham will never be forgotten, and nothing we do will ever convey our thanks. If there is anything we can do for you please ask," Robin said, and Marian, the only other person present besides little Richard, nodded in agreement.

"I will need your help with a more…personal matter when we return," Rumplestiltskin admitted, earning a curious look from Belle who knew nothing of the sort. Robin eyed the two curiously until he realized what it was Rumplestiltskin meant.

"I'll be happy to help. Have a safe journey!" Robin called with a smile as the carriage headed off into the distance.

"What sort of favor do you need from him?" Belle asked with a playful smile. "Oh, you're no fun," Belle teased when Rumplestiltskin wouldn't answer.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile. "Now, you have the curse, yes?" Rumplestiltskin asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, right here. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Belle said with a smile. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"I'm sure you will be," he said.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin waited at the execution sight, having arrived just after the interrupted execution. It didn't take long for Snow White to appear, looking at the execution block with regret in her eyes. Rumplestiltskin approached her from behind, 'disguised' as a peasant. Snow whipped her head around at the sound of the staff on the floor.

"My, my, aren't we troubled dearie?" Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk. Snow look at him in confusion for a moment until Rumplestiltskin shed his hood. His skin appeared scaly once more thanks to the 'borrowed' wand.

"Rumplestiltskin. What brings you here?" Snow asked, more surprised than anything, though suspicion still shown in her voice.

"You have to ask? I came to witness the Queen's execution. Even had my heart set on a wee souvenir. It's all very disappointing," Rumplestiltskin said mockingly.

"I won't apologize for sparing her life. Not when there's a chance she might change," Snow said fiercely, and Rumplestiltskin let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Regina redeemed…what a novel thought. And…um…how do you plan to accomplish such an impressive feat?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I don't even know if it's possible. I'm probably just fooling myself," Snow admitted.

"Maybe you need someone to show you if it is possible," Rumplestiltskin suggested with a smirk. Snow raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"Simple. I provide you with a test to help determine whether the Queen can truly change," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why would I trust you when I know you want the Queen dead? You never make a deal without a price," Snow said, knowing the imp all too well.

"Maybe I just want her alive," Rumplestiltskin said. Snow was far from convinced.

"That I doubt," she said skeptically. Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Question my motives all you like, dearie, but they shall remain mine. What is yours now is opportunity. I can help you. Do we have a deal?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Snow thought for a moment.

"Fine. What do we need to do?" Snow asked.

"I'll need a dagger and a strand of her hair. Then I'll be able to work my magic," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk. _If the wand can cast the spell_, he thought.

* * *

Belle had taken her time to get to the Dark Palace knowing she would have to wait until the day of the Snow White and the Prince's wedding. When the day came, Belle made her way to the Dark Palace, disguised as the Dark One. The guards immediately took her straight to Regina.

"You have a visitor," and older man announce.

"Who?" Regina asked, not even looking at the pair. Without even seeing her face, Belle could see the anger seething through the Evil Queen. Belle took a deep breath before beginning the charade.

"You need to ask? What other friends do you have, dearie?" Belle asked. Regina sneered at the person in front of her.

"You're no friend. Have you come to relish my suffering?" Regina asked, not in the mood to deal with the Dark One's twisted sense of humor.

"I thought you'd want someone to help raise your spirits. Especially on a day like today," Belle said with a smirk.

"What's so special about today?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, of course. Didn't you get an invitation? Me neither. Still, nice to be able to see them declare their _twoo wuve _in front of their entire kingdom. A happy ending after all," Belle said smugly.

"And, because of you, there's nothing I can do to stop it. No way to harm them in this land ever again," Regina said bitterly, and Belle bit back her satisfaction that Rumplestiltskin succeeded.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that's true…in this land," Belle said, waiting for Regina to bite. It didn't take long.

"What?" Regina asked, curious.

"The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in '_this_' land. Now, were you to bring them to another land…well…" Belle said with a smirk, and Regina frowned.

"And how do you suggest I do that? Traveling between realms is tricky business," Regina pointed out, and Belle let out the Dark One's signature giggle.

"And if I happen to have a curse that can do exactly what you wish?" Belle asked with a smirk.

"And why do you just so happen to have it?" Regina asked, giving a smile that unnerved Belle.

"One never knows when something like that will come in handy. I've been saving for a rainy day," Belle said innocently.

"And this curse…what does it do?" Regina asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Belle elaborately pulled out the parchment containing the curse for explanation.

"This is the curse to end all curses. It's designed to drag all of us, all of us someplace terrible: a place with no happy endings. The only happy ending will belong to the person that casts it. The person that casts the curse can arrange all of our lives the way they see fit," Belle explained, and a smirk grew on the Queen's face.

"I could ensure Snow White and her Prince never love each other. And I will be able to keep them apart if I wished?" Regina asked. Belle smiled.

"They won't even remember they loved each other," Belle said. "You would finally be able to get your revenge," she added.

"What's the catch? What do you want in exchange for the curse?" Regina asked, knowing that everything came with a price with Rumplestiltskin.

"Simple, in this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life," Belle explained.

"Fine. You'll have an estate, be rich," Regina said. She felt the price was small for Rumplestiltskin and questioned his motives, but knew he would never divulge his true reasoning.

"Deal," Belle said with a smile as she handed Regina the curse. "Enjoy your new curse," she said with a giggle as she left.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin watched as the couples danced across the floor. Regina had interrupted Snow and David's wedding, which meant Belle had succeeded on her end. Not even a month after their wedding was Cinderella's, and the final appearance the Dark One needed to make for almost a year. Rumplestiltskin caught Cinderella's eye, and the girl's heart stopped. Nervous, she made her way over to Rumplestiltskin.

"You. What are you doing here?" Cinderella demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know, true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did now what do you want? What's your price, my jewels? The ring?" Cinderella asked.

"No, no, dear keep your baubles. What I want is something you don't yet possess, but something I know is coming: your firstborn," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk as he left the frightened girl. He found Belle waiting outside with the carriage much to his surprise. "Belle," he said, pleasantly surprised.

"I take it everything went well for you?" Belle asked as she helped Rumplestiltskin into the carriage, and he nodded in response. "Regina has the curse, and you have your safety in the new world," Belle announced with a smile.

"I would have preferred you worry about yourself first," Rumplestiltskin said with a frown.

"And we've discussed it. She'd know something was off if the Dark One bargained for his former maid's safety before his own," Belle pointed out. "But, we can worry about all of that later. I'd like to enjoy the ride back to Sherwood Forest," she said, curling up next to Rumplestiltskin.


	14. Chapter 14

**We're nearing the end! Well, the end of this part. Just a few chapters of Sherwood Forest fun before we reach the final stretch as we wait for the curse to be cast. Until then, enjoy!**

Belle had fallen asleep against Rumplestiltskin by the time they arrived back in Sherwood Forest. By the time they reached Nottingham, Rumplestiltskin felt himself almost dozing off as well. No one was out in the streets as it was well past midnight, but the clatter of hooves against the cobblestone soon brought out a few of the townsfolk.

"It's good to see the two of you made it back all right," Robin greeted with a smile. "Is she all right?" he asked, concerned, when he noticed Belle.

"Just sleeping," Rumplestiltskin answered quietly, trying not to wake her. Robin gave an understanding look.

"I'll get Little Jon to get her to her room," Robin said, gesturing for Little Jon to come over. Carefully, Rumplestiltskin helped move her to the large man's arms. Belle never stirred as Little Jon walked off, still holding her. "Now, I believe you wanted my assistance with something?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I wanted to take Belle out for lunch at the lake tomorrow…" Rumplestiltskin began.

"And you don't want to be disturbed. May I make a suggestion though? We have fireflies this time of year. Wait until after the sun sets," Robin suggested with a grin. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Thank you," Rumplestiltskin said sincerely.

"You know, if you told me when I met you that I would end up giving you romantic advice I would have been very concerned for your mental health," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Not long ago I would have laughed if someone told me I would find true love," Rumplestiltskin agreed with a small smile.

"You two make a very interesting couple that's for sure. Yet somehow, I know you two are meant for each other. True Love is a strange thing," Robin noted.

"How did you and Marian meet?" Rumplestiltskin asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I didn't make a deal to get her if that's what you're wondering," Robin joked. "We grew up together. We were childhood sweethearts. Then the sheriff came and decided he wanted her for himself, so she ran away with me to Sherwood Forest. Eventually others joined us and well, you know the rest," Robin said.

"You know what? I'm glad I didn't kill you," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk. Robin laughed.

"Coming from anyone else that would sound horrible. Now, I'm sure you're exhausted. Get some sleep; you have an exciting day ahead of you tomorrow," Robin said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Belle asked, her hands covering her eyes as Rumplestiltskin led her though the forest.

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Rumplestiltskin teased, giving her a light kiss on the neck. Belle giggled in response. "We're almost there," he added.

"Let me know when I can open my eyes," Belle said.

"Of course, sweetheart," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile as the came to the lake. Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks as he took in the view. "You can open your eyes," Rumplestiltskin said breathlessly. Belle let out a pleasant gasp as she took everything in.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. The entire lake was completely lit up by the fireflies floating around, flashing like little lights. The pair sat down and pulled out their dinner, just a modest meal.

"After dealing with Regina I knew you might want a nice, quiet evening," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

"It actually wasn't that bad. She didn't seem to suspect a thing," Belle said proudly, and Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Well, she was distracted by the whole 'now I can't get revenge on Snow White' thing. And if I do say so myself, you play me rather convincingly," Rumplestiltskin admitted.

"It would be hard not to after spending so much time with you. Not to mention I practiced every day once we saved Nottingham so I wouldn't muck this up," Belle said.

"And thanks to you I will be able to see my son again. All that's left is the easy part. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be possible, so thank you," Rumplestiltskin said with a loving smile. Belle smiled back.

"I do hate that you'll have to be locked up. How long will you be in there until the curse is cast?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be too long. Cinderella will be heavily pregnant by the time I'm 'captured', but she won't give birth before the curse starts. I'd say a month at the most," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Still, it's a month too long," Belle said, not looking forward to seeing her love locked up.

"Don't worry; we will still get to see each other. They already owe me a favor and I have one more deal to strike with them," Rumplestiltskin reminded her. Belle frowned.

"That's not the point," Belle said. "The point is I don't want to see you stuck in a cage like some animal," Belle said, and Rumplestiltskin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, to everyone else I am still the Dark One. To them I belong in a cage, and frankly I should be for many of the things I've done," Rumplestiltskin admitted.

"You are not a monster or an animal that should be caged, and you aren't that man anymore. That's all in the past," Belle said fiercely, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin smiled a small smile.

"I love you," Rumplestiltskin said.

"And I love you," Belle said, kissing Rumplestiltskin. "I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted yet," Belle mused, remembering all of the times one of the Merry Men had interrupted their quiet lunches.

"I may have asked Robin to make sure we weren't disturbed," Rumplestiltskin admitted with a smile.

"Any particular reason for that?" Belle asked with a smirk. Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Perhaps," he teased, fighting his growing nervousness. Unfortunately for him, Belle knew him all too well.

"What's got you so nervous?" Belle asked with a playful smile. "Relax," she said, giving him another kiss. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"You truly are a remarkable woman," Rumplestiltskin mused, knowing that no one could read him like Belle could. "The deal I made for you is the best deal I ever made," he said with a smile.

"I think I have to agree," Belle said with a smile of her own.

"When you agreed to come with me I never thought I would fall so deeply in love with you. Over a year ago I'd never met you, and now I can't imagine my life without you. You know everything about me, everything I've done, but you've never left. You broke a curse I thought I would be trapped in forever and you've loved me. Really, really loved me. You promised me forever once, and now I want to ask for you to promise it again. Belle, will you marry me?" Rumplestiltskin asked, pulling out a small golden ring. Belle was immediately caught off guard and her heart was racing, but she didn't even have to think before giving her response.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I will," Belle said, kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Feedback is very appreciated! Here's a little more fluff before the end approaches, as in just two more chapters after this, so I hope you enjoy :)  
**

"Do you, Rumplestiltskin, promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?" Friar Tuck asked Rumplestiltskin. The three of them, Robin, Little Jon, Marian, and baby Richard were the only ones present due to Rumplestiltskin's real identity being kept quiet, but the couple being wed only had eyes for each other.

"I do," Rumplestiltskin said with as much love as a person could put in his voice. His eyes were on Belle, who wore a simple white dress in a similar style to the blue dress she wore while she was still Rumplestiltskin's maid. Her hair was let down, and the curls tumbled past her shoulders.

"And do you, Belle, promise to take this mad to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" the Friar asked with a grin on his face.

"For all eternity and then some," Belle answered with a huge smile on her face. Rumplestiltskin was dressed plainly and though Belle wouldn't have minded seeing him pull out the old leather pants, she enjoyed the view in front of her.

"Then by the powers invested in my by the gods above, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Friar Tuck said. "You may now-" he started, but Belle and Rumplestiltskin kissed before he could finish.

"Save it for tonight!" Robin joked as he and the others gave a cheerful round of applause. He wore a grin as the happy couple blushed and laughed.

"Congratulations you two lovebirds! We'll make sure no one interrupts you if you decide to honeymoon at the lake," Little Jon said with a thunderous laugh as he patted the two on the back.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Marian said, giving Belle a hug. She gave Rumplestiltskin a smile before hugging him as well, much to Rumplestiltskin's surprise.

"Thank you for performing the ceremony, it was absolutely perfect," Belle said to Friar Tuck with a smile on her face, and Friar Tuck blushed.

"It was the least I could do after what the two of you did for this town," he stammered, not expecting the praise.

"Belle's right. Thank you," Rumplestiltskin said, his thanks surprising the good Friar even more than Belle's.

"Why don't we leave the happy couple in peace?" Robin suggested with a smile, not failing to notice all of the glances the couple had been sharing the last few minutes. "Congratulations," he said once everyone left. "Marian and I have a wedding present for you. There's an empty house in Nottingham, and we thought the two of you might want it while you stay here," Robin said after the others left.

"Thank you, that means the world to us," Belle said with a smile, knowing she spoke for the both of them.

"Thank you, for everything," Rumplestiltskin said sincerely, smiling himself. The pair followed Robin and eventually reached a small cottage near the forest on the edge of Nottingham.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much," Belle said, giving Robin a hug. Robin grinned.

"Enjoy the rest of your wedding day," he said cheerfully, and as the newlywed couple explored their new house they proceeded to do just that.

* * *

The many blissful months that followed passed quickly, and soon it was a month until "the Dark One" was scheduled to be imprisoned by Cinderella, Prince James, and Prince Thomas. In the meantime, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were enjoying life before the curse was to be cast. "When are we leaving Nottingham?" Belle asked as she lay beside her husband.

"Soon. We'll need to allow some time for travel, so within a week or so," Rumplestiltskin said reluctantly, as uneager to leave Nottingham as Belle was.

"It's hard to believe the curse will be cast so soon," Belle said with a sigh. Rumplestiltskin gave her hand a gentle squeeze, sensing her growing nervousness.

"We will still be together when the curse is cast. The twenty eight years will feel like no time at all," Rumplestiltskin said soothingly.

"How will time pass in the new world while we are cursed?" Belle asked, curious.

"It won't pass at all for the first twenty eight years. It will seem like the same day on repeat until the savior arrives. For example, Cinderella will not have her babe until after the savior arrives," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"The poor girl will be pregnant for twenty eight years?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin frowned, knowing Belle well enough to know something was wrong.

"What's on your mind?" Rumplestiltskin asked, genuinely beginning to feel concerned. "Belle?" he asked gently when she hesitated to answer. Belle sighed.

"Rumple…this is the second month I haven't bled," Belle admitted, and Rumplestiltskin froze, realizing what she meant. "I…I didn't say anything when I didn't bleed the first time because I have missed one on occasion, but never two," Belle said.

"You think…you think you're…" Rumplestiltskin stammered, his eyes going to Belle's bare belly.

"I, I, I'm not sure, but…I think…I think I am…pregnant, that is," Belle stuttered before giving a nervous laugh. "Gods, I don't know why I'm so nervous," she admitted with a small smile. Rumplestiltskin gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, it isn't every day a woman thinks a child might be growing inside of her," Rumplestiltskin said lovingly, gently stroking her cheek. "Our child…" he said affectionately while moving his other hand to her belly.

"I'm not sure yet," Belle reminded him with a smile. "Marian might know a little more. I don't really know what to expect to be honest. I never knew my mother so we didn't exactly get the chance to talk about it," Belle admitted. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help myself, seeing as how a seer told me about Baelfire and he was born before I returned from the war," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle gave a small smile.

"Then I suppose we'll have to figure this out together," she said, giving Rumplestiltskin a kiss.

"You'll make a wonderful mother," Rumplestiltskin said lovingly. Belle chuckled.

"I think Baelfire will be pretty surprised to find out he'll have a little brother or sister," Belle said before turning serious. "If I am pregnant…I'm a little worried about the curse. Regina doesn't exactly like you very much…"

"And if she were to find out you were pregnant with my child she would be sure to make us suffer under the curse, any deals with me be damned," Rumplestiltskin said with a frown, easily finishing her thoughts. The wheels in his mind started turning, and a plan began to form. "I won't let her hurt either of you," Rumplestiltskin said before kissing all of the worry out of Belle.


	16. Chapter 16

**The end is near!**

Rumplestiltskin quickly approached the very pregnant Cinderella, eager to get their business over with. "Well, well, well. You're starting to show. A little bird told me you wanted to speak," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain," Cinderella said, not letting any fear show.

"That's not what I do," Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

"But I think you'll want to. I'm having twins," Cinderella lied, and Rumplestiltskin pretended that it peaked his interest.

"Is that so? Ooh, let's have a look. And you would, what, give up both? Why is that? I wonder," Rumplestiltskin said. He still slipped easily into the Dark One persona, but it was becoming more and more difficult to remember how the Dark One was supposed to act. _Focus_, he mentally chastised himself.

"My husband…he's…he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor. We're losing money. Our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people," Cinderella said, continuing to lie. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but note that she was a dreadful liar.

"And you would trade your other child for…comfort?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Had he not known the girl was lying, his opinion of her would have dropped tremendously.

"I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead. In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair," Cinderella said, producing a contract. Rumplestiltskin pretended to look over the document.

"Yes. Yes, yes. It is. If what you're saying is true," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk, giving the tiniest of hints that he knew her plan already just to unnerve her.

"It is, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line," Cinderella said, producing a quill. If Rumplestiltskin had disturbed her, the girl made no actions suggesting it.

"What a lovely quill!" Rumplestiltskin said, taking it in his hand. "Wherever did you get it?" he asked even though he already knew.

"It's from our castle," Cinderella lied. Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"You know, the only way to stop me is through magic," he reminded her and Cinderella laughed.

"I'm not trying to stop you," she lied.

"Of course not. Because as we all know, all magic comes with a price, and if you were to use it to say…imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a giggle.

"Just sign the contract please," Cinderella pleaded, her nerves on end from his statement.

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and Cinderella held up the contract. "Then so it shall be," Rumplestiltskin said, signing the document and immediately becoming paralyzed.

"Thomas!" Cinderella called, signaling her true love.

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one," Rumplestiltskin said darkly. He knew not to threaten her farther. After all, since he had no magic when he made the first deal with her, it was not binding. Of course, Rumplestiltskin had no intention of telling Cinderella that. It didn't take long for him to get taken to the prison where he would be spending his last month in the Enchanted Forest, but he had a conversation to have before he was left alone. "Prince James? Might I have a word?" Rumplestiltskin asked before the prince could disappear.

"And why would I do that?" David asked suspiciously.

"I believe you owe me a favor," Rumplestiltskin reminded the prince with a smirk. "Don't worry; what I want is completely harmless," he added with a giggle.

"I'm not letting you out of this cell," David said, willing to face the consequences of breaking a deal if it meant keeping the Dark One locked up.

"Oh I know dearie. There is a girl who used to be under my employ staying at the inn. I simply wish for you and your lovely wife to take her in," Rumplestiltskin explained casually. David was immediately confused.

"Why would you want us to do that?" David asked, trying to figure out Rumplestiltskin's motives. Rumplestiltskin turned serious.

"She was a very good maid, and good help is so very hard to find. Regina seems to think she meant more to me than that. I would hate to see any harm come to the poor girl just because she worked for me," Rumplestiltskin said, phrasing everything carefully. David raised an eyebrow.

"You want to use your favor to help this girl?" David asked skeptically.

"Would you rather Regina get ahold of her?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, knowing it would be enough to convince David.

"Fine. You said she's staying at the inn?" David asked, and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Yes. Her name is Belle," Rumplestiltskin said. Still wary, David headed off in search of this strange girl.

* * *

Belle patiently sat in the back of the inn, eyes constantly on the door. She didn't know how long she would have to wait for the Prince to find her, but every moment that passed made Belle more anxious about Rumplestiltskin's deal with Cinderella. Finally, the door opened and the Prince walked in with a hood concealing his face. With a sigh of relief, Belle patiently waited for him to walk over to her.

"Greetings Miss. I'm looking for someone by the name of Belle, do you know where I might find her?" David asked. Belle couldn't help but notice the difference in the way he spoke to her as herself versus her as the Dark One.

"My name is Belle, is there something I can help you with?" Belle asked, feigning ignorance.

"Someone said you would be here. They also said you could possibly be in danger," David explained, and Belle frowned.

"Who?" Belle asked, pretending to be suspicious.

"He said he was your former employer," David said reluctantly. I look of realization flashed across Belle's face.

"I suppose you want to speak with me in private then?" Belle asked.

"That would be best. My name is James, though most people here know me as Prince James," David said, introducing himself. Belle pretended to be surprised and gave a quick curtsy.

"Your majesty," she said politely.

"We can speak on the way to the castle. Your…employer believes it will be safer, what with the Evil Queen around," James said as he led Belle to the carriage. "Now, how did you come to work for the Dark One?" James asked seriously as he and Belle began the journey to the castle.

"I made a deal with him. He saved my people from the ogres and in exchange I went with him as a caretaker. He threw me out about a year ago," Belle explained, trying to fight the nausea that was falling over her.

"He seems awfully concerned about a maid he grew bored with," David noted with a frown. Belle gave him a tired smile.

"Rumplestiltskin isn't quite the monster everyone thinks he is," Belle said, forcing herself to bite her tongue before revealing too much.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I believe you are wrong," David said bluntly.

"You said it yourself, a monster wouldn't be concerned about a maid he grew bored with," Belle pointed out.

"I was merely asking if there was more to your relationship," David said, and Belle chuckled.

"If you want to know if he wants me there to free him, then fear not; I will do no such thing. I was just a maid, nothing more," Belle lied. David was unconvinced, but the castle was coming into sight.

"Welcome to the castle," David said with a small smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys and gals, this is the final chapter!**

Rumplestiltskin sat patiently in the cell. David had had the decency to inform that he had completed the favor, so Rumplestiltskin's mind was at ease while he waited for Snow and David to arrive. A few weeks later, they would arrive. "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you," a guard said.

"No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince…Charming. You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes," Rumplestiltskin said, knowing the couple should know better by now. Rumplestiltskin decided to go easier on the theatrics; there wasn't much need for them anymore. "Much better," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"We've come to ask you about the-" David began, but Rumplestiltskin was finished it for him.

"Yes, yes, I know why you're here. You want to know about the Queen's threat," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Tell us what you know," Snow asked, almost demanded.

"Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind. But. It's gonna cost you something in return," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"No. This is a waste of time," David said impatiently.

"What do you want?" Snow White asked, ignoring her husband's reasonable distrust of the man.

"I wish to see Belle and to speak with her in private," Rumplestiltskin said seriously. Had his tone not been so sincere, so earnest, David and Snow would have immediately assumed he planned on using her to escape. Belle had also given her word that she would not help him escape.

"Deal. What do you know?" Snow asked reluctantly, and David gave no answer.

"Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-all of our prisons-will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we loved will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! …No more happy endings," Rumplestiltskin said darkly.

"What can we do?" Snow asked, horrified by the prospect.

"_We_ can't do anything," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Who can?" Snow asked.

"That little thing. Growing inside your belly," Rumplestiltskin said gently, pointing a finger towards Snow's enlarged belly from behind bars. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its…twenty eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you-and the final battle will begin!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed, throwing in a cackle for good measure.

"Heard enough. We're leaving," David said as he took Snow and began to leave.

"I believe we had a deal," Rumplestiltskin reminded, sounding almost desperate.

"We did," Snow said gently. "We will bring her down straight away," she said, giving her husband a stern look telling him not to break this deal. It didn't take long for them to bring Belle down. "You asked for privacy, and we will give it to you," Snow said reluctantly, leaving the pair in peace.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, overjoyed by seeing her again. He pushed himself against the bars to get closer, and Belle immediately knelt in front of them.

"Rumple…" Belle said with a small smile. She was happy to see him, but it was obvious she was horrified by the conditions of the dungeon.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Rumplestiltskin said, knowing she was worried about him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes trailing to Belle's midsection.

"My dresses are starting to get a little tight," Belle said with a larger smile, taking Rumplestiltskin's hand to her belly, where a small bump now was.

"If there was any doubt before about you being pregnant there's certainly none now," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile, leaning his head through the bars to give Belle a long, gentle kiss. "Now, I need you to do something," he said seriously, handing a jar of ink to her from inside the cell.

"What is this for?" Belle asked.

"The ink is magic. I want you to learn the savior's name from Snow White. It should be a girl's name, so if she gives you a boy's name ask her what she would name a girl. Once you get that I want you to write her name over and over on a piece of parchment until you use all of the ink in that jar. The magic in the ink will make it so you will remember your life in this world once you hear the savior's name in this new land," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"You know the curse better than I do. Why do you want me to do this instead of you? You would be able to get the curse broken quicker than I would," Belle pointed out.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you. However, as you mentioned that day you told me you were pregnant, Regina makes things complicated. There is a good chance she may put you in a situation that would be dangerous for the baby, despite what deal I will make with her for your safety. The sooner you get your memories back, the safer it will be for our child. Besides, I believe you know a thing or two about breaking powerful curses," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

"And there will be no way to get your memory back until the curse breaks?" Belle asked and Rumplestiltskin gave her a sad smile.

"Unfortunately not," Rumplestiltskin admitted.

"Then I suppose I will have help the savior break the curse," Belle said with a smile. Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "I love you," Belle said.

"And I love you. I don't know if I will get to see you again before the curse hits, but I promise I will see you once it is broken. And then we can find my son," Rumplestiltskin said before giving her one last kiss.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sighed as he waited, a few days later, for Regina to arrive. "It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself!" Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk as one of the rats turned into the Evil Queen.

"That Curse you gave me…it's not working!" Regina hissed, clearly aggravated by her failure.

"So worried," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk, leaving out anything having to do with his conversation with Snow and David, in the hopes that Regina would not learn of the way the curse would break.

"Tell me what I did wrong," Regina demanded.

"For that, there's a price," Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Simple. I believe you recall a certain maid that used to work for me. I believe you met her on the road?" Rumplestiltskin began, choosing his words carefully.

"I suppose I did. Whatever happened to her?" Regina asked innocently, though she was genuinely curious about what had happened.

"Foolish girl tried to kiss me, so I tossed her out," Rumplestiltskin said casually. "However, she did promise to work for me forever, so in this new land I wish for her to work for me. I want her out of your claws, and I want her safe," Rumplestiltskin continued, growing more serious as he continued.

"She almost broke your curse," Regina deduced with a smirk.

"Your little deception failed. Try all you want, but you will never be more powerful than me," Rumplestiltskin boasted with a giggle.

"You love her and you want to protect her. How sweet and very unlike you, Rumple," Regina said with a haughty laugh, seeing right through him on that matter.

"What does that matter? I told you what I want. The question is, do you really want your revenge on Snow White?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smirk, knowing exactly how to get to Regina. Regina frowned.

"Fine. The girl will not be harmed and she will work for you. Anything else?" Regina asked, knowing Rumplestiltskin would likely ask for more. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Not at the moment, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Deal. What must I do to enact this curse?" Regina asked, eager to finally have her revenge.

"You need to sacrifice…a heart," Rumplestiltskin said with a giggle, pulling out all of the Dark One's flair and theatricality for the last time.

"I sacrificed my prized steed," Regina said. Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"A _horse_? This is the Curse to end all curses! You think a _horse_ is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more _precious_," Rumplestiltskin, placing special emphasis on precious.

"Tell me what will suffice," Regina said calmly, despite the outburst.

"The heart of the thing you love most," Rumplestiltskin said, practically giggling in glee.

"What I loved most died because of _Snow White_!" Regina hissed.

"Is there no one else you truly love?" Rumplestiltskin asked, almost tauntingly. Regina glared at him. "This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go," Rumplestiltskin said.

"As far as it takes," Regina swore.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love…now go kill it!" Rumplestiltskin said, and the Queen disappeared. "It's almost time," Rumplestiltskin said thoughtfully.

* * *

Belle was reading a book on the bed in the room Snow and David had given her when the door burst open, yielding one of the dwarves. Which one, Belle wasn't sure. "The curse is coming!" the dwarf warned before moving on to warn the next person. Belle immediately placed her book down and looked out the window to find a cloud of smoke quickly approaching.

"It is…" Belle muttered, unable to take her eyes off of the curse. She thought about trying to see Rumplestiltskin one last time, but the curse was advancing to quickly and she wasn't sure if she would be able to. Belle pulled out a piece of parchment from her dresser, and looked over the name written on it one last time. "Emma," Belle said, and she hoped the ink would work. It would only take the curse a few more minutes to strike.

The Evil Queen had done it.

_End_

**Well, that's it! Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! There's still another story to be told, one where we'll really get to see the consequences of everything that changed when Rumple's curse broke and Belle never left. Have you noticed everything that's changed? Let me hear the ones you caught in the reviews! I hope you all join me again for part 2: the Storybrooke side of things :)  
**


End file.
